Yours, Mine, and Ours
by BensidyLove
Summary: Olivia has her dream guy and doesn't think life can get any better. How does she react to two life-changing situations thrown at her? Will Olivia truly be able to handle everything she's ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the characters, but if I did it would be different. This is my first Livid story and since David didn't stay long, its hard to really write for him. Bear with me. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Olivia was outside on the little area she called a patio on New Year's Eve. She was watching people pop fireworks in the distance as she awaited the ball to drop. David came outside and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia smiled at his touch. Ever since they disclosed their relationship, it was a big weight lifted off their shoulders.

"You know the only thing that is as beautiful as this view is you."

She grinned. "We've been dating for almost a year and you're still the same smooth talker." She turned around to face him.

"You love it."

She smiled. "You're right."

David looked down at his watch. "It's 11:59. I think we should start the New Year off right."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we should." She leaned in for a kiss. Whenever they were intimate, David always let her take the lead. Her tongue brushed his lip asking for invitation. He opened his mouth allowing her to deepen the kiss.

In the background they heard people cheering and more fireworks.

Olivia pulled away with her forehead touching his. "Happy New Year's David."

He smiled. "Happy New Year's Liv." He kissed her again only this time leading them back into the apartment. By memory they made it to the couch. Olivia got on top of him making sure their lips never separated. David slowly eased his hands down to her butt and left them there. She chuckled in his mouth and slowly started moving her hips.

"I think we can move this to the bedroom."

Olivia got up. "Yeah we can." She walked towards the bedroom.

David followed her and closed the door.

Olivia turned off the light.

David turned it back on.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Liv, I never seen you naked. Every time we have sex, it's with the lights off and by the time I wake up, you have on some article of clothing."

She pushed some hair behind her ear. "I...I'm just not in the best shape. I've gain some weight over the years."

"You're kidding me right? Olivia you're beautiful."

"I never said I was ugly."

"Only dogs chase after bones. Real men can handle curves."

"Easy for you to say when you're trying to get in my pants."

"Liv we are not starting the year off like this. I love you."

Olivia eyes widen. They always said I love you after or during sex, but she didn't think he really meant it. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I love you. I love every bit of you. I'm not saying this to get in your pants either. We can just cuddle. You don't have to do this. I can wait until you're comfortable, but the next time we have sex it's with the lights on. No questions asked." David walked over to her. "I think you're gorgeous with or without clothes."

"How would you know? You've never seen me naked." She smirked.

He smiled. "Okay fine. Be that way." He slid his hands up her shirt. "Are you going to stop me?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He leaned down and started kissing her neck. He started unbuttoning her pants and slowly slid them off her.

Olivia moaned as she stepped out them.

David lifted her shirt over her head leaving her only in her bra and panties. He unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. He stepped away and stared at her.

Olivia immediately felt self-conscious and wrapped her arms around herself. "This is why I didn't want to do this."

He pulled her arms away. "No. This is perfect." He looked into her eyes. "You're perfect." He looked back down at her body. "I'm just trying to take this all in. I can't believe this is what I've been missing for all this time."

"David, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her.

* * *

Olivia woke up in an empty bed. She heard noises in the kitchen and figured David was cooking breakfast. She got up and put her robe and walked into the kitchen.

David turned around from the stove. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning." Olivia grumbled back. She sat at the bar.

David smiled. Olivia wasn't a morning person, especially when she had to go to work. He made her a cup of coffee. "You'll need this."

She took a sip. "Just how I like it."

He handed her the plate. "Are you free tonight?"

She smiled. "No, actually I'm quite expensive."

"I was going to take you on a date, but I'm pretty sure I can find somebody else to go with me."

She pouted. "I'm just kidding. If I don't have a date with a perp or victim, then yes I'm very free tonight."

"Good. Come to my apartment around 8 and wear something nice."

"Don't I always wear something nice?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You do, but I don't want you coming over in detective mode. I want you in Olivia mode."

"Fine." She pushed the plate aside. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Olivia started playing with her necklace. "I know you've already been married and have kids, but would you mind doing it again?"

He walked over to her. "Do you want to get married and have kids?"

She sighed. "You know I do."

"Well I do too. And I want you to be my wife and I want to father your kids. If that's okay with you."

"You know you don't have to do this for me."

"I am and I will. The only thing that matters is making you happy."

She searched his face to find a hint of uncertainty, or that he was lying. She couldn't find it.

"Are you real?" She pinched him.

He chuckled. "Very real."

She stood up. "You have to have a huge secret or something."

He sighed. "It has to come out sooner or later. Sometimes I cry over lifetime movies. There! I said it."

Olivia laughed. "That's a huge flaw."

He smiled. "You ready to take a risk with a guy like me? I want to be with you for the rest of my life if you let me."

"Honestly babe I don't know. I love you, but this is the first serious relationship I've ever been in. I don't want to mess things up."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can't push me away. Nobody's perfect, I expect you to mess up sometimes. To the world you may have flaws, but to me you're perfect."

She laid her head on his bare chest. "You always know what to say. I love you."

"I told you I watched lifetime movies." He chuckled. "I love you."

They sat there in silence enjoying being in each other's company. David kissed Olivia's forehead.

"I guess I can throw my birth control away."

"I can throw my condoms away too."

"David you sure you want to do this?"

He held her tighter. "I've never been so sure of something in my life. I want to be the man that sweeps you off your feet. You're an amazing woman Olivia."

At the moment Olivia felt herself fall for David. After Elliot leaving, she never thought she could love a man like she loved him, but here she was hugging a man she was ready to spend the rest of her life with.

"And I want you to be that man."

* * *

Olivia nearly floated into the precinct. She was in a good mood on cloud 9 and nothing was going to ruin it. Not a perp or the huge stack of paperwork waiting for her.

"David must be a real good guy. I've never seen you like this before."

Olivia sat Nick's coffee on his desk. "What are you talking about?"

"You nearly floated in here. Whatever he's doing, you love it."

Olivia felt herself blushed. It's been so long since she was truly happy. "You got me. I can't tell a lie."

"If you're happy, I'm happy. Just tell him if he fucks up, he's going to regret it."

Olivia sat down at her desk. "Can we not start off the morning with you threatening my boyfriend?" The word rolled off her tongue. She liked the sound of it.

"Sorry. Thanks for the coffee by the way. Almost had to drink Munch's coffee."

She smiled. "I'm a good partner." She started doing her paperwork and when it came for her to sign them off she hesitated. If her and David were serious this morning, one day she would be signing Olivia Haden. It had a nice ring to it. _Look at you Olivia, daydreaming about this guy at work. I'm falling fast and hard, I just hope he's there to catch me. Olivia he will. Did you not hear him at all this morning? He loves me and I love him. That's all that matters right?_

Munch walked into the squad room. "Morning my peasants."

Everybody rolled their eyes and replied in unison. "Morning Munch."

"Hey baby girl, you look like you're deep in thought."

Olivia looked across from her. She told Fin to move to Elliot's old desk. The reason she gave Fin is because she felt like it was an open space. The real reason is so she couldn't imagine Elliot sitting there doing paperwork anymore.

She lowered her voice and leaned forward. "Me and David were talking about marriage and having kids this morning."

"You're really serious about this guy huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah Fin. I love him."

He dropped his pen. "Stop the press. Olivia Benson loves somebody outside this precinct. Go ahead and marry this guy. I like him, you love him. It doesn't get any better than this."

She smiled. "I'm just nervous you know? What if I waited too long to become a mother?"

"It's women in their 50's popping out kids. You're good. Just don't wait too long or you might have to adopt."

She sighed. "I don't really care how I get a child, I just want one. Rather its natural, by adoption or I become a foster mom, I just want to be a mother."

He nodded. "I know you do and I'm here to help every step of the way, except naturally. You're beautiful and all, but I see you more as a sister." Fin quickly added.

Olivia grinned and sat back in her chair. "Thanks."

Captain came out his office. "Olivia and Fin, I need you guys to catch this case. Middle age woman found dead in her house. Her daughter is at the hospital getting looked at. You guys check on the kid. Nick and Rollins, go talk to Warner."

* * *

When Olivia and Fin got to the hospital, they were in for a surprise. As soon as Olivia walked into the room, the girl yelled, "Mommy!"

Olivia looked at Fin.

"Don't do it. Don't get attached."

The little girl was 3 years old. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She had tan skin and looked familiar to the detectives.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Olivia. Is your name Emma?"

She nodded.

"Emma, that's a pretty name. This is my friend Fin."

She giggled and showed off her one deep dimple on her left cheek. "Fin."

Shivers ran down Olivia spine. Something about this girl was too familiar for her liking. "Fin, what's her mom's name?"

He looked at the file. "Amy McIntyre. Why?"

Olivia stepped back. "Look at her. It's something about her, I just can't put my finger on it."

Fin shrugged. "She does look familiar. Who knows? Maybe she's been on TV."

"Olivia, do you have candy?"

Olivia smiled. "No, but I can get some. Do you want candy?"

"Yah huh."

"Do you want to come with me?"

Emma jumped off the bed. "Yeah!"

Olivia picked her up. "Let's go find some candy." They walked out the hospital room to the vending machines. Olivia felt her maternal instincts kick in and felt herself getting attached.

They got to the vending machines. "Okay pick anything you want." Olivia put her down.

Emma looked up at her. "Really?"

The way her almond-shaped eyes lit up reminded Olivia of somebody she knew. "Yeah of course."

Emma scanned the machine for a while before she settled on skittles. "I want those!"

"Okay Emma." Olivia put the money in the machine. She got the candy and picked Emma back up. "Let's go back to Fin."

"Daddy?"

Olivia looked at her but couldn't response. They walked back into the room. While Emma was content eating the candy Olivia was talking to Fin.

"She called me mommy and when we were back on our way here she called you daddy. I can't do this case. My feelings are getting involved."

"Maybe you look like her mom. She's only 3."

"I've seen her before. I don't know where or when, but I have. Or maybe her mom was a victim, she looks so familiar and it's killing me."

"Captain wants us back at the precinct and bring her."

"Emma do you want to go for a ride?"

She popped a skittle in her mouth. "Where?"

"You're going to come to work with me and Fin."

"Yay!"

Olivia picked her up. "Let's go."

* * *

Olivia walked in the bullpen with a sleeping Emma on her hip.

Captain was already waiting for them. "In my office now."

Fin and Olivia walked in the office and captain slammed the door. "I didn't want to believe it, but DNA doesn't lie. You two have some explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two have a daughter together and she's in Olivia's lap."

Their eyes widen and jaws hit the floor.

"I think I would know if I was pregnant and I know I didn't sleep with my best friend." She looked over at Fin. "No offense."

"None taken. You sure she's ours?"

"Look at her. You telling me you don't see a little of both of you in her."

Olivia looked down at her. "Goddamnit her laugh. Fin she has your laugh. The one deep dimple she has that's from you. She has my eyes...how did this happen?"

"That's what I want to know." Captain crossed his arms.

"It can't be. That would be creepy." Olivia mumbled to herself.

"Speak up."

"Fin have you ever donated sperm?"

He thought for a moment. "A couple of years ago. Why?"

"I donated eggs a few years back. Who would have thought that your sperm and my eggs would mixed? The fucking irony."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well she's an orphan and..."

"I want her. I don't care what I have to do. She's my daughter and she's coming home with me. I don't want her in the system."

"I want to keep her too, no matter how she got here. Liv and I can take care of her."

Casey knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I got the paper..." She looked over at Emma. "Is that her? My God she's beautiful."

"Casey you got the paperwork for them?"

"Yeah. I have friends in ACS and Jack favors Olivia so she got it easy. Just sign all these papers and return them to me by 9am. You guys have to settle on custody too."

"Joint obviously."

"Check that box. You guys can provide a safe loving home for her right? I mean with the job and all."

"Yeah. Me and Fin can change our shifts around if it's okay with Captain."

"Just do whatever you can to keep her. I know you'll be devastated if you couldn't."

"I'm going to go lay her down in the cribs. She's had one hell of a day." Olivia got up and left the room.

"Casey you think we got a chance?"

She sighed. "God I hope so. We all know Olivia can't go through another heartbreak. This time it isn't anybody else kid. It's her genes and you saw how attach she is already. I will pull every string to make sure you guys can keep her."

In the cribs Olivia laid Emma down in the bed. As soon as Emma felt Olivia arms unwrap from around her she woke up and screamed. "Momma!"

Olivia grabbed her. "I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." She felt her relax in her arms.

Olivia knew she was going to have to tell David soon. She pulled Emma on her lap. "Emma, can you say David?"

"David?"

Olivia smiled. "Good job." She pulled out her phone to call David.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you."

He smiled. "What is it?"

She put him on speaker phone. "Emma, say hi David."

"Hi David."

"Well hello Emma. You sound adorable."

Olivia smiled. "Say thank you."

"Thank you David."

Olivia giggled. "That's the surprise."

"Wait? Huh? I'm confused."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Emma is my daughter...with Fin."

David was silent. "When did you and Fin..."

"We didn't. Apparently somebody used one of my eggs and his sperm and Emma came along. I'm keeping her."

"So biologically she's yours?"

"Yup and me and Fin have the paperwork so she'll be ours legally too."

"Well I have a surprise for you too."

"What?"

"My kids are in town and I wanted you to meet them tonight, if that's okay with you."

Olivia smiled. "I can't wait. Are you okay with everything though?"

"Why wouldn't I? You have a child. Baby you're a mother and I know you probably have the biggest grin on your face right now. I'll stop at the store to get her a few things on my way home. How old is she?"

"She's 3 and you don't have to do that."

"Okay and I am, because now she's kind of sort of mines too."

Olivia smiled. "Once again, you can't be real."

He chuckled. "I am. Babe I gotta go. See you tonight. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too."

"Bye Emma."

"Bye bye David."

Olivia hung up. "So Emma are you hungry? Cause mommy is starved."

"Yeah!"

"You know what you want?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll find something."

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment around 6:30. Emma had went to sleep again and she laid her down in the guest room. She walked back into her room and plopped down on the bed. _Talk about a life-changer. I can't believe this is happening. I know not to get my hopes up, but this time I feel like everything is going to work out._ Olivia thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and got up. She looked through the peephole and saw David with two kids. She opened the door with a smile on her face. "Forgot your key?" She moved over so they could come in.

David smiled. "No, they got up here faster than I did." He sat some bags on the counter. "Olivia, this is Dustin and Kelly. Dustin and Kelly this is my girlfriend Olivia."

Olivia smiled at the girlfriend word.

"I think you're very pretty Olivia."

"Yeah, you're hot." Dustin looked at his dad. "Good job."

Olivia grinned. "I guess being a smooth talker runs in the family. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 13 and single."

"I'm 11."

"Dustin, she's my girlfriend, not yours."

Olivia smiled. "David its cute."

"See she thinks I'm cute."

"I apologize for his behavior. He doesn't get out often." Kelly joked.

"So where's Emma?"

"She's sleep. She had a busy day."

"Gotcha. You guys can go watch TV while me and Olivia talk."

"Do you have Netflix?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"Awesome!"

Olivia smiled and leaned against the counter. "I love your kids already."

"Good. Most women would run right about now."

"I'm not most women."

"I know. That's why I love you." He kissed her nose. "How are you doing?"

"Good I guess. I think I'm still in shock that I have a daughter, that I _had _a daughter all this time."

"With your best friend."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Olivia crossed her arms.

"No, I'm just saying it's funny that out of all the sperm in a sperm bank, it was Fin's to fertilize your egg."

"That's what we said. At least I know that she has two great fathers in her life. She already has doubled what I longer for in my childhood."

David wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you still came out perfectly fine."

"Yeah…I guess our date is ruined."

"Actually our date was going to consist of the kids, but we can stay here, order takeout and watch movies. I just want to be around you and make sure my kids don't ruin what we have."

Olivia laughed. "They cant ruin this."

"You're laughing, I'm serious. They are handful. I guess that's what happens when a lawyer and psychologist have kids."

"They like to argue and get in your head? Does that offer of running away still stand?' She joked.

"Seriously?"

"I'm just kidding! It's going to take a lot more than your kids to ruin this." She kissed him. "I love you."

"That was not funny. I love you too."

Emma walked in the living room searching for Olivia. "Momma?"

Olivia turned around and walked towards her. "I'm right here baby. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

Olivia picked her up. "It's okay Emmy. Mommy is here." She started stroking her hair.

David watched as Olivia comforted the little girl.

"You okay now?"

"Yes."

Olivia smiled. "I got some people for you to meet. Emmy, that's Dustin and Kelly. Dustin and Kelly this is my daughter Emmy."

"Hi Emmy. I'm Kelly."

Emmy buried her face in Olivia's shoulder.

"Emmy it's okay. Kelly isn't going to hurt you."

Kelly got up. "You want to play with my dolls?"

Emma head shot up. "Dolls?"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah dolls."

"Okay." Emma jumped out of Olivia's arms.

Kelly grabbed her bag and they walked into the spare bedroom.

Olivia walked back in the kitchen.

"Baby you're a natural."

"I know. It feels so natural."

David walked closer to her. "So that offer from this morning, does it still stand or are you satisfied with just Emma?"

"It would be nice to go through the pregnancy and everything, but where would we find the time?"

He stepped closer. "We can find time." Their lips were only centimeters apart. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

David gripped her hips. "We can do whatever you want to do."

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you're happy."

"Making you happy makes me happy. We can have another one or just raise the three we have now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want another one." She kissed him.

David let his hands explore her body as she deepened the kiss.

Olivia pulled away. "There are kids in the house. Slow your road counselor."

He smiled. "They do have to go to sleep at some point in time."

* * *

After watching _Brave, The Incredibles, and Megamind_, all three kids were sound asleep. Olivia was in her room changing into her pajamas. David was in the living room cleaning up. Olivia leaned on the frame of her bedroom door. She had on a tank top and boy shorts. "You coming to bed soon sexy?"

David turned around and smiled. "With you looking like that? Yeah I'm coming right now." He walked into the bedroom and pulled Olivia in with him. He closed the door and stripped down to his boxers.

Olivia climbed into bed and patted the spot next to her. "Hurry up."

David got in the bed and pulled Olivia on top of him. He started kissing her and slid his hands up and down her back. Olivia felt him and harden and chuckled in his mouth.

"Just can't keep it down huh Haden?"

"With you? Nah." He kissed her again, this time lowering his hands to her perfect ass and squeezing it. He flipped them over and started attacking her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Olivia bit her lip and moaned.

David lifted her shirt a little and left kisses over her abdomen area. Olivia pushed his head down farther. Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Olivia pushed David off her and jumped up. She opened the door to see Emma standing there crying with her teddy bear. Olivia picked her up. "What's wrong?"

Emma sobbed into her shoulder. "Bad man."

Olivia walked over to the bed and laid down. "The bad man can't get you now. David and I aren't going to let anything bad happen to you."

David got on his side and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia brought Emma more into her chest. "I love you too." She whispered. She kissed Emma's head. "I love you Emmy."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad everybody is liking this story so far! Sorry for the format and if there are any mistakes, my computer isn't acting right, so I had to upload from my phone. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

David was setting the table for breakfast when Olivia walked out the bedroom.  
"Goodmorning Davey." Olivia grinned.  
He smiled. "I hate that nickname and you know it."  
"But I love it." She slapped his butt.  
He turned around. "You don't want to go down this road."  
She walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. "Maybe I do."  
He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know it's hard to resist at you."  
She smiled. "I didn't know that. It's easy resisting at you."  
He squeezed her tighter. "That's only because you're stubborn; I find it sexy though."  
She turned around. "Then maybe I'll be stubborn more often."  
"Oh you should. I might just like it."  
"You know what I might like?"  
"What?"  
"You kissing me right now."  
He smiled. "Well me and you both will like that." He leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her against the counter. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair as she forced her tongue in his mouth. He slid his hands up her shirt as their tongues fought for dominance.  
"You guys are disgusting. Nobody wants to wake up and see this."  
Olivia and David pulled away smiling.  
Olivia looked around David. "Good morning Dustin."  
"Morning Olivia. Goodmorning father."  
David turned around. "Morning champ. Is your sister up?"  
"Yes I am. Did you cook breakfast?"  
"Don't I always cook? Sit at the table."  
"I'll go get Emma." Olivia walked towards the bedroom.  
"You really like her huh dad?"  
"No son. I love her."  
"Really? So like are you going to get married?"  
David set their plates in front of them. "Yeah, if that's okay with you guys."  
"I mean she's cool and all. Gotta ask her a few questions."  
"Dustin don't run her away. Dad is actually happy."  
"No stuff Sherlock."  
Olivia walked out the room with Emma. "Somebody said she couldn't wait to taste your famous pancakes."  
David smiled. "Well it's more than enough."  
Olivia sat Emma in between Dustin and Kelly and she took her seat next to David.  
Dustin cleared his throat. "Liv, I can call you Liv right?"  
Olivia smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
"Okay Liv. I have a few questions for you. Me and my sister wants to make sure my dad is happy. You're doing a good job so far, but I need to trust that you won't leave him hanging."  
"Wow I feel like a perp. I will never leave your dad hanging. He makes me happy and I make him happy." She looked at David. "Right?"  
He grabbed her hand. "Happiest man in the world."  
"Okay. Do you like my dad?"  
"No."  
Everybody dropped their forks.  
Olivia smirked. "I love your dad...a lot."  
David took a deep breath. "You had me scared for a moment. I love you too."  
"Alright, you have a sense of humor. I like that. Where do you work?"  
"Uh, I'm a detective."  
"Cool! Like the detectives on tv?"  
She smiled. "Yeah, except it takes us a lot longer than an hour to find the bad guy."  
"So you could totally kicked my dad's butt?"  
Olivia laughed and glanced at David. "Oh yeah."  
"I have a question for you Liv. Do you like me and Dustin? I understand if you don't like Dustin because I don't like him half the time."  
Olivia smiled. "Yes I like you, even Dustin. I'm pretty sure I'll grow to love you guys also."  
"Before we leave, can you, me, and Emma have a girls' night?"  
"I would love that. Do you mind if I invite my bestfriend and her niece? I think she's 11 or 12."  
"No. It'll be much more fun."  
"Dad, we like her. You can marry her."  
Olivia looked at David. "You guys were talking about marriage?"  
"When I told you I wanted you to be my wife, I wasn't bluffing. We can take it slow though."  
"Why take it slow? You guys should get married next week! I've always wanted a little brother just in case you wanted to know." Dustin winked.  
"It's up to Olivia." David looked at her.  
"Is this a proposal?"  
David shook his head. "No. Trust me, my proposal will be a lot more romantic."  
"I would love to be apart you guys family if you let me."  
"Yes! You're going to be the coolest stepmom ever!"  
Olivia grinned. "I hope so."

* * *

David had to go to work and Fin was coming to pick up Emma. Olivia was going to spend the day with Dustin and Kelly.  
"Emma you ready to have fun with daddy?" Olivia was getting her dressed in a pink sweater, blue jeans and ugg boots. She was surprised at how good David's fashion choice was with girls.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah. Remember Fin?"  
Emma smiled. "Fin is daddy?"  
Olivia nodded. "Yup."  
Emma held on to Olivia's head while Olivia put her shoes on. "I like daddy."  
Olivia smiled. "That's good."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Can one of you guys get that?" Olivia yelled to the kids. "Hey daddy is here."  
Emma smiled. "Yay!"  
Olivia picked her up and walked out the room to see Fin getting interrogated by Dustin.  
"Sorry about that. These are David's kids, Dustin and Kelly."  
Fin smiled. "He'll be a great cop. I felt like commiting to a crime I didn't even do."  
"Liv who is this guy?"  
"This is my bestfriend Fin. He's also Emma's dad."  
Dustin raised an eyebrow. "You have a kid with your *bestfriend*?"  
Olivia sighed. "It's a complicated story, that you wouldn't understand."  
"Liv she looks cute. You ready to spend today with daddy?"  
Emma was holding on to Olivia for dear life. "Momma you coming?"  
"No baby. I'm staying home with Dustin and Kelly. It's just going to be you and daddy."  
"And Amanda." Fin quickly added.  
"You're going to have fun okay?" She tried to hand her over to Fin.  
"No!"  
"She doesn't like me already. I have a feeling I'm just not cut out to be a dad."  
"Fin stop. She's just scared. She's been having bad dreams about a man."  
"Maybe this will help." Fin reached in his pocket. "I got candy."  
Emma jumped out Olivia's arms and into Fin's.  
Olivia crossed her arms. "That  
wasn't pedophilish of you at all."  
Fin chuckled. "Well I never thought I would have to bribe my own daughter to come with me. We'll be back by no later than 6."  
"Okay. Have fun. Bye Emma."  
"Bye momma." She waved.  
Fin and Emma left.  
Olivia turned around. "So what do you guys want to do today?"  
"Play video games."  
"Shop."  
Olivia smiled. "I have a better idea. Why don't we go ice-skating?"  
"So I can bust my balls? I'll pass."  
"It might be fun. I wanna go."  
"If I go, can we play video games when we get back home?"  
Olivia shook her head. "Nope. We're going to spend quality time together."  
"Oh my god you act just like my mom. What's with women and quality time?"  
Olivia smiled. "You're going to one day appreciate all the time you spent with your mother."  
"We'll see."  
"Go get ready. I'll buy pizza."  
Dustin smiled. "Now you're speaking my language."  
Olivia shook her head and chuckled. She took out her phone and called David. He answered immediately.  
"What did Dustin do?"  
She laughed. "Nothing. I was just calling to see how you were doing."  
David sighed. "Oh thank God. Thought I was going to have to bail him out of jail or something. I'm doing good. I was actually about to call you."  
She smiled. "What for?"  
"Jury came back a lot earlier than we expected so I should be home in an hour or so."  
"That's great! You can come ice-skating with the kids and me."  
"Ice skating? My kids don't know how to ice skate."  
Olivia chuckled. "So I've heard. Don't worry, it'll be fun."  
"Whatever you want to do babe, I'm down for it. Where should I meet you guys?"  
"The Rockfeller center obviously."  
He smiled. "See you then. I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye." She hung up.  
"Who was that?"  
Olivia turned around to see Kelly with her arms crossed and her tapping her foot.  
"Your dad. He's coming ice skating with us."  
Kelly laughed. "Dad is super clumsy. I can't wait to see this."  
Olivia laughed. "Me and you both."

* * *

"Baby, you have to let go of the wall to skate."  
"You know how embarrassing it is to have your girlfriend drag you around the rink? I'll pass."  
Olivia smiled. "I think it's cute. Just hold my hand and I'll stand behind you so it'll look like you're dragging me. Okay?"  
David let go off the wall and held Olivia's hand.  
"It's not that hard. You just gotta get a hang of things. The kids got it."  
"You make it sound like the easiest thing in the world."  
"It is!"  
Kelly flew by them. "Slow pokes!"  
They both laughed. "Why ice skating?"  
"Well when my mom got over her hangover from New Years she would always bring me here. It was one of the few times she acted like a mom. Sometimes I come here and just watched people ice skate thinking one day, I can bring my daughter here and teach her."  
David brought her closer to him. "You have Emma and Kelly to do that with now."  
Olivia smiled. "You're right. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Being you. Taking the time to knock the walls down surrounding my heart. I love being around you. I know I'm not perfect, but you got around my flaws and you still love me."  
David grinned. "It feel like you should have got on your knee and propose to me after that."  
Olivia smiled.  
"You know I love you and I think you're perfect no matter what. Your so called flaws is what attracted me to you. You're such an intriguing woman and every time I find out something new about you, I fall in love a little more."  
Olivia stopped in her tracks. "I think you're the one that should be on a knee." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."  
"I love you Olivia." He kissed her passionately and held her close. Afraid that if he let go he may wake up from a dream that he was having. Never in a million years did he think he would meet a woman like Olivia, but he did.  
"You guys can't keep your hands off each other!"  
This time they ignored Dustin. Nothing else matter right now expect them. It wasn't until they hear whistling and cheers that they pulled away.  
Olivia was smiling from ear to ear. David was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. "You are so beautiful."  
Olivia grinned. "Is it me? Or does it feel like we're in a movie? This can't be real."  
"I was thinking the same thing. I'm afraid I might wake up and you're not there."  
"I'll make sure you wake up to me every morning."  
He smiled. "Good." He let go of her and grabbed her hand. "I think I got the hang of this now."  
"Really? Then why are you holding my hand?"  
"Because I want to." He started rubbing her ring finger. *after tonight it won't be bare.*  
Olivia felt what he was doing, but didn't think of it as anything. She just grabbed his hand tighter and smiled. "You wanna go round up the kids and get ready to go?"  
"Yes, I'm freezing my ass off."  
She let go of his hand and started rubbing his butt. "We don't want that to happen now do we?"  
"Detective, I think this is sexual harrasment."  
She chuckled. "Really? Are you going to call the cops?"  
He shook his head. "Kinda like it."  
Olivia smiled and took off. "You find Dustin, I'll get Kelly!"  
Once they found the kids, they turned in their skates and started walking towards a pizza joint.  
"Liv that was so much fun! Thanks for taking us."  
"Was it better than shopping?"  
Kelly shook her head. "You're pushing it now. Nothing is better than shopping."  
Olivia put her arm around Kelly's shoulders. "I have a feeling me and you are going to get along well."  
David and Dustin were a few feet behind them.  
"You can keep a secret right?"  
"Of course dad."  
"Okay, well I'm going to propose to Olivia tonight and I need you and Kelly's help."  
"Seriously? Are you going to tell her about what you and mom talked about?"  
"Yeah. Do you think she'll say yes?"  
"Dad she wants to marry you. She likes me and Kelly, she's cool and she's hot. I mean it doesn't get any better than her."  
David smiled. "Don't you think it's kinda creepy that you find your future stepmom hot?"  
Dustin looked up at him. "Well now that you mention it, no. She's not my real mom and you always told me not to lie. And I'm not lying."  
"You take things to literal."  
He crossed his arms. "Wonder where I get that from?"  
"Defitanly your mom."  
Olivia turned around. "Hurry up guys. You're walking too slow!"

* * *

After having pizza, David persuaded Olivia to take a walk with the kids in the park so he could get the apartment ready. He had candles lit, rose petals made a trail from the front door to the bedroom and into the bathroom where he filled the tub up. Olivia's next door neighbor agreed to watch the kids for a few hours while they spent time together. David told the kids to distract her for an hour or so. Of course Olivia being a detective, she knew something was up, but she went along with it. Around 5:45, they made it back to her apartment. Olivia was about to pulled out her keys until Dustin stopped her. He knocked on the door 4 times just like David told him so he know that they would be back. David opened the door and Olivia's jaw immediately dropped.  
"Just go knock on the door. She's expecting you guys."  
"Okay. You guys don't have too much fun." Dustin and Kelly ran down the hallway.  
"David.."  
He put his finger on her lips. "Shh. Just come in and follow the roses."  
Olivia walked in and David closed the door. He waited in the kitchen until he heard Olivia's reaction to the velvet box on the bed. She ran out the bedroom. "Is this serious?"  
David nodded and smiled. He walked over to her and grabbed the box. He got on one knee. "Olivia I am madly in love with you. Anytime I picture my future, you're right there standing next to me. When I first laid eyes on you in the precinct I was dumbfounded. Anytime I was with you, I got butterflies and to this day I still get them. Everything I did from that moment on was for us. Sure we hit a bump in the road, but we made it. Olivia I realized I can't live without you. So will you do me the honors and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a ring that had one big stone with little diamonds surrounding it.  
Olivia was crying and could only managed a quick nod. David slid the ring on her finger. "I love you."  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

* * *

David laid Olivia on the bed gently. He was ready to make love to his fiancé. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're even beautiful when you cry."  
She chuckled. "David you make me so happy. I love you."  
"Olivia you make me happy all the time. I love you."  
David kissed her passionately. Olivia returned the same passion. When they broke apart, they didn't speak. Blue eyes looked into warm chocolate ones. He slid his hands along smooth skin of her arms, going up, pinning them over her head as he went along. "God, Liv, you're so beautiful. I love you."  
Their gazes never wavered and Olivia knew he was telling the truth.  
Then he was kissing her. And they were flying and melting all at the same time. When they broke apart, David put his hands under her shirt and pulled it off of her. He pulled her jeans and underwear off leaving her completely naked.  
Smiling now, David captured her lips again and kissed her slowly and with all the love he felt for her. Olivia kissed him back with the same intensity. Their mouths opened for each other and their tongues darted in and out. David slid his tongue along her lower lip and then bit it softly. Olivia gave a low moan and murmured, "Please, baby."  
David didn't waste any more time. He pulled away from her lips and started feathering kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. He captured one nipple in his mouth and slowly he pulled on it before he released it only to capture it and sucked on it. David had moved on to her other breast and repeated the same motions. He pulled it slowly then released it only to capture it again all at once and suck it.  
"God David. That feels so good." She whispered.  
He was now making his way down again. He feathered kisses from her left breast to her abdomen then to the her vagina. Olivia pushed his head down giving him the okay. David sat up spreading her legs. Still looking at her face, his hand moved between her legs and he slowly entered with two of his fingers. Olivia gasped and David moaned.  
"Oh God!"  
He moved his fingers in and out of her pussy. For a few minutes, he did just that enjoying the moment, not rushing anyting. For once he had control. His blue eyes never left her brown ones and Olivia bit on her lip. "God, David, that feels so good."  
"Just relax, baby and enjoy." He told her in a low husky voice. He pulled his fingers out of her. They both saw how his fingers glistened with her juices. David raised his fingers to his mouth and put them inside, licking the juices from them.  
Olivia had never seen David like this and it made her want him even more. "My God.." She moaned.  
Then without another word, he opened her legs and bent down. He licked her entire length. A moan of pleasure escaped Liv.  
"Oh my God!"  
She propped herself up slightly on her elbows and watched David as he ravaged her pussy with his tongue. Seeing him in between her legs, sucking on her pussy and eating her out made her even more turned on. She could hear the sound of David's tongue lapping her up, lapping her juices up.  
"Baby, I'm gonna cum." She whispered urgently, grabbing his head and pushing his tongue further down her pussy. At her words, David's tongue found her clit and he licked it and sucked it relentlessly. "Shit." Olivia said through gritted teeth. Her hands began to fist the bed sheet beneath her. Her back arched as a big wave of pleasure crashed over her and drove her to the edge. "I'm cumming!" She lifted up her hips grinding her pussy against his face, her orgasm getting the best of her. David continued to lick and suck until she pushed him gently away, her pussy too sensitive for now for more. David started to pull down his boxers, but Olivia sat up and stopped him.  
"No, let me." She told him in a voice low with desire, looking up at him. She let her fingers touch the tops of his briefs and then in one sudden move she pulled them down.  
She lowered self on the bed again and said, "Make love to me."  
"I will baby."  
Without any further invitation or words now, David slowly sid into her and slowly entered her inch by inch. Taking his time, he moved slowly. He could feel her walls adjusting to his size and her wetness welcoming him. He had never felt so intimate with anyone in his life. They kept their eyes on each other as he continued to make his way inside her. Olivia was breathing hard and her face was flushed bright pink.  
"Oh God, oh!" Olivia cried out.  
David gave one last push and he was finally fully inside her. Slowly he pulled partially out of her and then pushed back inside of her. His movements were slow but hard. He made her feel every stroke, every thrust.  
Olivia wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to her, kissing him urgently, as he continued to slide in and out of her in a slow rhythm. David gently broke away from their kiss and propped himself with his hands, needing to look into her eyes as he got both of them closer and closer to their orgasms. Olivia's fingers scratched his back as he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, his balls slapping against her butt. She pulled him down once more and bit his shoulder open mouthed in order to quiet the loud moans that were coming out of her.  
Her left hand grasped his hard ass and her fingernails dug into his flesh. Another moan tore from Olivia's lips and she whimpered, "Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum again."  
"Yeah, baby, cum for me. I'm close too. Cum for me."  
His words did it. He felt Olivia clench and she grabbed him pulling him to her, crashing her mouth into his to stop the scream that was coming out of her. As her lips touched his, David lost control and began to thrust faster and faster until he too, felt like screaming. They kissed urgently , needing to muffle the screams coming from both of them. They both rode out their orgasms never breaking eye contact. As their bodies relaxed, their kissing gentled and slowed until they pulled apart, breathing hard, looking at each other, tears in both of their eyes.  
"David that was amazing."  
He pulled out and laid next to her. "Because of you."  
"It felt like our first time." She looked at him.  
He grabbed her hand. "Everytime should feel like the first time."  
She smiled. "Can you carry me to the tub?"  
He smiled and sat up. "Of course." He picked her up and one swift movement and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her in the tub, then he got in.  
Olivia moved in between his legs and leaned back on him. She held her hand up and studied the ring. "This is perfect."  
"Only the best for you." He smiled.  
"How did I get so lucky?"  
"I should be asking myself that."  
She grinned. "I guess we both lucked up."  
"Yeah we did. Liv I gotta tell you something."  
"Okay.." She said slowly.  
"My ex is moving back here so I can be around the kids more often. You're already great with them and I want you to be around them more often too. I don't want you to think that this..."  
"You're talking too much. I think it's a great idea. I know you wouldn't cheat. I trust you."  
He sighed. "Okay good." He kissed her head. "I love you...Mrs. Haden."  
She smiled. "I love you more Mr. Haden."


	3. Negative

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them. They keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

**David and Olivia have been having sex like crazy for the last two months. Olivia would take a pregnancy test at least once a week. **

Olivia threw another negative test in the garbage and plopped down on the bed next to David. "Is it me? I mean we've barely kept our hands off each since the proposal and we got nothing."

David grabbed her hand. "It might be me for all we know. Don't blame yourself. The time will come."

Olivia sighed. "We don't have time to wait." Her biological clock was ticking and she wanted another baby.

"Why are you in a rush? We still have Emma, Kelly and Dustin. All we're missing is a golden retriever and a white pickett fence." He smiled.

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "You always know what to say."

He smirked. "I'm a lawyer. Gotta be quick on my feet."

"Ma!" Emma yelled from the other room.

Olivia jumped up and ran into the spare bedroom. She rushed into the bathroom. "You okay?"

Emma look up at Olivia with her hazel eyes. "Momma, I pottied." Emma pointed to the toliet. She had excitement in her voice.

Olivia looked in the toliet and smiled. "Yes you did. You're becoming a big girl." She felt proud. Her little girl was growing up.

David came in the room.

"David I'm a big girl!"

David smiled. "Yes you are. Gimme a high-five." He held up his hand.

She ran up to him and slapped his hand.

Olivia smiled admiring the connection between David and Emma. She was so happy that got along."Okay, who wants ice cream?"

"Me!"

"It depends on what I'm eating it off of." David grinned.

Olivia swatted his chest. "Babe not in front of her."

"Well of course I wouldn't eat ice cream.." He winked. "...in front of her."

"My god you're disgusting!" Olivia picked up Emma. "Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?"

"Chocolate." Emma started playing with ends of Olivia hair.

"I'll take Olivia with a side of vanilla."

Olivia punched David with her free hand. "Oh you just wait. You're going to get it." She walked into the kitchen and sat Emma on the counter.

"Momma?"

"Yes Emmy?" Olivia was grabbing the ice cream.

"I like David."

Olivia smiled. "I like David too."

"I like you too Emma."

Emma turned around to see David coming towards her. "You like me?"

He nodded. "Yup. I like momma too."

Emma smiled. "Me too!"

Olivia smiled. "Go sit at the table so you can eat your ice cream and daddy should be on his way."

David picked her up off the counter and sat her at the table. Olivia put the ice cream in front of her. "Give her sugar then send her over Fin's house? You are so nice."

Olivia chuckled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She went to sit on the couch.

David sat on her lap. "We have the house to ourselves tonight, you know..."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you insinuating?"

"That when can play monopoly and watch chick flicks."

Olivia smacked her lips. "Really?"

"No!" David smiled. "We can have a little fun. If that's okay with you."

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door.

David got up. "I got it." He opened the door. "Hey Fin."

Emma jumped up from the table. "Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl!" He picked her up.

"I pottied today by myself." She said with a big grin on her face.

"That's my girl." He looked at Olivia. "Sunday night or Sunday morning?"

Olivia smiled. "Whatever works best with you."

"See you Sunday night than."

"Bye mommy. Bye David."

"Bye Emmy." They both said in unison.

David closed the door. "I think I'll have my ice cream now."

Olivia smiled. "You have to work for it." She started making her way towards the bedroom with a slow stride adding more movements in her hips. She knew he was watching and he was killing him.

David grunted a little. "What kind of work do I have to do?" David followed her into the bedroom.

"Show me how bad you want ice cream."

David walked over to her. "I want it." He slowly started to unbutton her shirt. "Do you want it?" He slid the shirt off. "Cause I want it."

"Yeah, Davey. I want it." She grinned.

"Olivia..."

She smiled. "I know you hate that name, but I think it's so sexy. Especially in bed." She kicked her pants off.

"Fine, only in the bedroom... Livvy."

She pushed him on the bed. "I hate that name."

He chuckled. "Now you know how it feels. You should go get the ice cream."

She smiled. "I'll be right back Davey. Don't have any fun without me."

"Trust me I won't."

Olivia was back with the ice cream. "Where should I start?"

David was laying on the bed with only his underwear on. "Wherever you want. I'm all yours Livvy."

Olivia smiled. She took a small scoop of ice cream and laid it on his chest. He shivered a little, while it started to melt. She got on top of him and slowly licked it off him.

"This was my idea. I should go first."

Olivia smiled. "I'm in control conselour."

He flipped them over. "Not anymore detective." He grabbed the spoon from the nightstand and put some ice cream on her neck. He licked, sucked, and bit at her neck.

"Mhmm...not so fast Davey. We have all night."

He smiled. "Trust me, I know." He reached underneath her and unhooked her bra. He threw the bra over his shoulder. He grabbed another scoop and put it between her breasts. He slowly licked the ice cream off before it dripped down her stomach.

"God, I'm going to be so sticky."

David smiled. "We'll just shower afterwards." He grabbed another spoonful and put it on her stomach. This time he let it melt a little before he licked it.

"Mhmmm, I love you."

David sat up. "I love you too." He tugged at her underwear. "Last but not least."

"You wouldn't."

David had a wicked smirk on his face. "I would and I am."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Who are you and what did you do with David?"

He chuckled lightly. "You started calling me Davey, and this is Davey." He grabbed the spoon. "I won't do it if you don't want me too."

"You're in control...Davey." She smiled.

David pulled off her panties with his free hand. He dropped the ice cream right above vagina. It started melting instantly with the heat of her body and started dripping right where David want it.

Olivia let out a moan. "Oh God."

David lifted her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He took one lick and felt her shiver and it was not because of the ice cream.

Olivia held his head in place. "More baby." She pushed her pussy against his face.

David grabbed her hips and pushed more of her in his mouth. His tongue enter her and she nearly leaped off the bed.

"Oh fuck!"

David smirked. Olivia rarely cursed around him or in the bedroom. He didn't want her to cum just yet. He lifted his head with a smile on his face.

"What are you..." Before she could finish, David lips were on hers. He forced his tongue in her mouth and Olivia moaned tasting herself in his mouth. David bit on her bottom lip before he pulled away. "You like that?"

She squirmed under him. "I would like it if you finished what you started."

David smiled. "If you insist." He sat up and spread her legs open. He rubbed her gently before he positioned his tip at her entrance.

"Are you enjoying this?" Olivia looked at him with a pained look on her face as if she couldn't take it anymore.

David knew Olivia let her pride get in the way of things and she would never voluntarily do what he was about to tell her. "Beg for it." David voice dripped with lust.

Oliva raised an eyebrow. "Beg?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Forget your pride, beg for it."

Olivia bit her lip. "I don't beg. I get what I want." She saw the game he was playing.

He shrugged. "I can be as stubborn as you." He laid next to her.

He was just going to leave her this horny because she wouldn't beg? Olivia groaned loudly and got on top of him. "Bastard."

He smiled and rubbed small circles in her back. "How mad are you?"

"Very."

"Well maybe you should show me how mad you are."

She smirked slightly. "This was your plan all along. Get me all hot and bothered and make me do all the work."

He grinned. "Maybe it was."

Olivia smacked the side of his head. "Asshole." She sat up and position herself on his cock. She slowly slid down feeling him fill every part of him. "Oh!" She gasped at the contact.

"Oh Liv." David sat up and started sucking her neck. He rested his hands on her hips to control her movements but it didn't help. Her time was near and David felt it.

"Oh God!" Olivia hips were out of control. She went from moving her hips in a circle to bouncing up and down.

David laid back down to admire the view. Olivia head was thrown back and her mouth was slightly opened. She had her hands behind her gripping David's thighs. Her full breasts were bouncing every where and just this sight can push any man to their edge. David felt her walls clamp down on his dick and he let out a low growl.

"Oh David! Fuck!"

"Cum for me baby." He reached down and found her clit. That did it for her.

"DAVIDDDD!" She placed her hands on his chest as her orgasm got the best of her.

He pulled her down and forced his tongue in her mouth. He cupped her butt in his hands and squeezed hard as he came. He grunted with every squirt.

Olivia fell against his body and put her face in between his neck. She was panting trying to catch her breath.

Her hot breath on David's neck just turned him on all over again. "Livvy?"

"Yeah Davey?"

He smiled. "I still want you to beg for it."

She bit his neck. "No."

He squeezed her butt again. "Yes. Remember I can be as stubborn as you. We can do it the easy way or the hard way."

"Or my way." She left soft, open-mouth kisses on his neck.

"May the best man win." He flipped them over and started attacking her neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up feeling like crap. Her body was sore, she had a headache, she was breaking out in a sweat and felt nauseas. She was in David's arms facing him. She flipped the covers off them and then push him off her.

He woke up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's so fucking hot." She was panting and fanning herself with her hand.

David on the other hand was freezing. He felt her forehead. "You're the hot one. You have a fever."

"I'm not sick." She tried to get up, but David pulled her down.

"Not sick my ass. You stay right here and don't you dare think about moving." He got up.

Most of the time Olivia had David wrapped around her finger, so she was shocked to see this side of him. If she didn't feel like shit she would have mauled him right then and there. She liked to be in control, but she loved to be controlled. She laid back down and nodded.

David put on his underwear and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer and some medicine. He walked back out in the bedroom. "Open your mouth."

Olivia sighed. "I don't have a fever."

"You can open your mouth or I can put it in the other way. Your choice."

Olivia crossed her arms. "You are the meanest nurse ever." She opened her mouth.

David smiled. "You love me though." He stuck it in her mouth. He waited for it to beep and pulled it out. "101.4. You are not leaving this bed missy."

"I promised the kids we would go shopping and to the arcade. I'll rest later."

"Olivia Marie Benson, you are staying in this bed even if I have to lay on you all day." His tone was stern, yet caring.

She groaned. "Oh my God!"

David smiled. "Take the medicine." He handed it to her.

"Can you say please at least?"

"No. Take it."

As soon as she put the pills in her mouth, her stomach did a flip. She jumped out the bed and rushed to the bathroom. David held her hair up as she leaned over the toliet. After she was finished she spent another two minutes dry heaving. David rubbed her back to calm her down. She struggled to her feet and rinsed her mouth out. She leaned over the sink.

"I feel like crap." She looked in the mirror. "I look like crap too."

David was leaning on the door frame. "No you don't. You look great."

She turned around to face him. "I'm naked and I just finished emptying my stomach. I do not look great."

"Well you'll be doing this for the first trimester of your pregnancy so get used to it."

She scoffed.

"Brush your teeth and get back in bed. I'll make you some soup to see if you can keep it down."

She was too weak to argue with him, so she just nodded and grabbed her toothbrush. After she was done she grabbed a t-shirt and laid back down.

David walked in a few minutes later with ginger ale and soup. "Okay babe if you can't keep this down, I'll get water and crackers."

She looked up at him and started chewing her lower lip. "Babe, do you think the pregnancy test was wrong?"

"I don't know. It's your body. Do you think it was wrong?"

She sat up. "I was suppose to start a week ago."

"Well I want you to eat first and we can take a test later."

She took the soup. "Thank you Davey."

David smiled. "Don't wake Davey up. You're too sick to handle it."

"You're right, but tonight I can." She smirked. "I might even beg if you're lucky."

He grunted. "I'm holding you to that. I'm going to get ready."

"Okay. I love you baby."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

David walked in the apartment with Dustin and Kelly. He found Olivia sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees to her chest crying.

David kneeled down. "What's wrong?" He brushed the hair out her face.

She looked up at him and handed him the pregnancy test.

He saw the minus sign and sighed. "Olivia you have got to stop doing this to yourself." He sat next to her and grabbed her waist. "It's just not the time right now."

She wiped her tears. "It's never been the time. Yes, Emma is my daughter but I still want to do all the things I couldn't do with her: the pregnancy, birth, crawling, first words, first steps. I just..." She put her face in her hands and cried.

"And you're going to be able to do that, just not now."

Olivia leaned on his chest. "David I'm not getting any younger. It's now or never."

"Olivia, if I have to have sex with you at every given moment so be it. I'm happy with the three we have. You want another one and we're going to have another one. When's the next time you ovulate?"

She looked up at him. "Uh..."

"Okay that was weird, but..."

"David we've been doing it while I was ovulating. The times when I try to make us go harder and longer. I'm just not fertile."

"We can do invitro than. That's how Emma got here."

Olivia was silent.

"Olivia? You okay?"

"I'm so selfish. Here I am crying because I can't get pregnant when we already have three wonderful kids. It's women out there that can't have any kids period: step, adopted, or biologically."

He kissed her forehead. "Baby you're far from selfish. Most women want to go through a pregnancy, which I don't know why. It doesn't seem enjoyable. I'm telling you, rather we have three or four kids, I'm happy. I just want you happy. So put that smile on your face that I fell inlove with."

Olivia wiped her tears and smiled. "I love you." She gave him a kiss.

Dustin and Kelly walked in the bathroom. "Everything okay?"

Dustin noticed the pregnancy test. "Are you pregnant?"

Kelly shrieked. "You're pregnant!"

Olivia shook her head and stood up. "No. False alarm."

"Aw man! I was really hoping for a little brother."

"Olivia wants you to have a little brother." David got up.

"What's taking so long?"

Olivia stomach did a flip.

David saw Olivia's face change. He interrupted. "It takes time to make a baby."

"Don't take too much time. Kelly and I aren't getting any younger. We don't want to be in our twenties with a newborn baby brother."

Olivia smiled. "I can promise you that won't happen."

"Maybe I need to rub your stomach. I do have magic fingers so I've been told."

"Do whatever you think will help."

Dustin laid a hand on Olivia's stomach. "I don't know what goes on in here, but out here we need a baby. Get to doing something and it better be a boy. I swear if it's another girl ima go crazy. I'm done."

"Dustin you're weird." Kelly rolled her eyes at him."

"And you're ugly." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Both of you stop fighting or we'll stay in the house and watch black and white movies all day. Now apologize."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Olivia crossed her arms. "You didn't mean that. I will handcuff you guys together for the rest of the day."

"No! I'm sorry Kelly."

"I'm sorry Dustin."

"That's better. Now let me get ready so we can go to the arcade and shopping."

"Okay Liv." They walked out the bathroom."

David was shaking his head smiling. "You spoil them. You really do."

"I love them though. I really do."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No I don't Davey. Maybe you should show me."

"Baby, the kids are here. Davey had you screaming a little louder than usual." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia nearly melted in his arms. "Fine. But Livvy won't beg until she sees Davey."

David groaned. "That's not fair."

"Neither is life baby." She kissed him hard and rough.

David responded the same way. He forced his tongue in her mouth and tangled his head in her hair. His hand traveled down her body.

Olivia pulled back. She traced his lips with her fingers. "Tonight."

"You are such a tease. Do you feel up to leaving the house? A few hours ago you were chucking everything up."

She walked out the bathroom and into her closet. "When you have Nurse Haden around you seem to feel better. I had some water and crackers and I have to yet throw up, so I think I'm good."

"Okay, I just don't want you to over do it."

"I won't. You wouldn't let me." She smirked.

He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's only because I love you." He kissed her neck.

She smiled. "I love you more David."

* * *

"Do we have to go shopping?" Dustin whined.

"Dustin, one day you're going to find a woman that you love and she's going to drag you on shopping sprees, even though she has bestfriends to go with her." David said the last part louder to make sure Olivia heard him.

Olivia turned around and looked at David. "Maybe I was looking to get you something."

"Of course. Because Macy's women's section has my favorite shirt on sale and I'm dying to get it." David said in a dry, sarcastic tone.

Olivia squinted her eyes at him.

"This is where you insert an epic fighting scene." Dustin instigated.

Olivia put her hand on her hip. "We stayed at the arcade for two hours, which means we have to shop for four hours."

Kelly smiled. "I like your math."

"No fair!"

Olivia crossed her arms. "It's more than fair."

"Two can play this game. Dustin and I will go shop for man stuff and you two can do whatever shopping you want. We will meet right here in two and a half hours. Deal?"

"Fine." Olivia walked up to David and whispered in his ear. "I actually was looking to get you something, but I can't buy it with Kelly around. Guess that has to wait for another time." She pulled back just in time to see his eyes change from a light blue to a dark blue. She knew exactly what it meant also.

"I thought you loved me."

Olivia had a smirk plastered on her face. "I do." She turned her attention to Kelly. "C'mon, we got some shopping to do." They both walked away.

David stood there with his mouth slightly open watching her walk away.

"Dad you okay?"

David shook his head as he tried to get rid of the images of Olivia in bed with sexy lingerie on. "Yeah. Where do you wanna go?"

"Beats me. What about you?"

David shrugged. "I don't need anything."

Dustin plopped down on a nearby bench. "What are we going to do for two hours?"

David sighed. "Follow Olivia and Kelly around."

Dustin looked up at him. "You're crazy."

David rolled his eyes. "I know. Lets go." They caught up with the girls and they already had clothes in their arms.

"You missed us already?" Olivia snickered.

"No. There's just nothing better to do."

David eyes lit up. "Actually there is. Dustin stay here with Liv, I need to go get something."

"Where you going?"

He started backing away. "Give me ten minutes. I'll be back." He rushed upstairs to the lingerie section. If Olivia wasn't going to buy it, he would. He found a sales associate to help him. "I need to find something for my fiancé."

She smiled. "You're one those men. What's her favorite color?"

"Black, but she looks fantastic in red."

"Two piece, teddies, or corsets?"

David eyes widen. "There's categories?"

"Yes. Two piece is the bra and panties. Teddies are the little night gowns and corsets is self-explanatory."

"Uh..." David scratched the back of his neck. "Lets get all three. It wouldn't hurt."

"Do you know her size?"

"36D and a size 8, I think."

"Follow me."

David followed the lady to a couple of rows that had Olivia's size.

"Have fun."

David gulped. "I will." He suddenly found himself imagining Olivia in the different colors and silks and lace. He tried not to look like a creep when he started fingering through the hangers. After 15 minutes of looking he found 3 two piece sets and a silk teddy. He paid for it and found Olivia. She was bent over looking at a bottom row of shirts. He couldn't help but to look at her butt. Olivia had definitely made him an ass man.

Olivia felt a set of eyes on her. She slightly turned her neck and saw David looking at her. She slowly stood up. "See something you like conselour?" She turned to face him.

"Uh yeah. Nice shirt." He looked around. "Where are the kids?"

She smiled and pointed to them. "What's in the bag?"

He hid it behind his back and became secretive. "Uh nothing. Just some stuff for the kids."

Olivia walked closer to him. "Let me see."

He backed back. "It's a surprise."

"For you to be a lawyer, you're a horrible liar." She took another step. "What's in the bag babe?"

"You are not seducing me to find out." He stepped back again.

"Okay." Olivia said slowly. She grabbed his hand it put it on her hip. Her hand remained on his hand. "Did you buy something for me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Or it could be for the kids."

Olivia slowly moved his hand to her ass. She leaned forward. "Still for the kids?"

"Is this how you get confessions?"

She chuckled lightly. "Only with you. What did you get me?"

"Don't worry about it...right now." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Fine. It better be good though." She looked down at her arm. "I think I'm done. Besides I'm getting hungry."

David looked down at the pile of clothes she had. From what he saw nothing was hers. "Dustin and Kelly doesn't need anymore clothes."

Dustin and Kelly popped their hands from around the corner. "Yes we do!"

"David it's just a few things. Spring is around the corner so they need lighter clothes."

"Don't spend another dime on the kids."

"Why?" Kelly shouted from the next aisle.

"David it's not a big deal. I got you a few things too. Like you said earlier, I have bestfriends I can bring to go shopping with me."

"You are so selfless. I was just kidding. Do not leave this store without something for you."

"You can't tell me how to spend my money."

David turned his back to her. "Lets go kids."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the cashier.

* * *

Olivia was still pissed at David. Who did he think he was telling her how to do something? She stepped out the bedroom with her pajamas on. David and the kids were sitting on the floor setting up the game Sorry. Olivia sat next to David but made sure it was room in between them.

"Liv we already picked our colors, so you ended up with blue."

"That's fine."

David reached out to grabbed Olivia's waist. He knew she was still mad, but he didn't care. Olivia tried to move away. "No. We're not doing this." He pulled her into him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line. I love you and I'm going to make it up to you." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia turned to look at him and smiled. "I love you too." She gave him a kiss. She looked at the kids. "Who's ready to lose?"

"Not me!"

"Me either!"

"Let the best man win!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After three rounds of Sorry, they decided to watch Sherek. David was leaned up against the couch, while Olivia was in between his legs. Dustin was in the chair and Kelly was laying on the floor.

"I love you so much." David whispered in Olivia's ear.

Kelly sighed. "How many times are you going to tell her that?"

Olivia laughed. "That's was what your 5th time in the last 15 minutes."

"Actually six, but whose counting?" Dustin joined in.

David chuckled. "Well it's true and I'm going to tell her I love her until the day I die."

Dustin groaned. "No way I'm sticking around to hear that. I'm going to bed." He got up.

"Where are you going? I got the couch last time." Kelly objected.

"No I was on the couch last time!"

"That's because we all fell asleep in the living room. You got the couch this weekend buddy."

"Ugh! Fine." Dustin shook his head. "We need our own bedrooms."

"After spring break, we'll be moving into a bigger place, where everybody will have their own rooms."

"Finally. Well you and dad are kinda on my bed and I'm tired."

Olivia smiled and got up. "Goodnight Dusty." She kissed his forehead.

He wiped his forehead. "A kiss and that horrible nickname? Ew."

"She tends to call people by nicknames that she know they hate." David got up.

She elbowed him in his ribs. "Shut up." She walked over to Kelly. "Goodnight Kels." She kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Liv." Kelly skipped into the spare bedroom.

Olivia turned around to face Dustin and David. "She likes my nickname and kisses."

"I never said I didn't like your kisses."

"Dad, you're disgusting. Just go before I puke."

David grabbed Olivia's hand. "Goodnight Dustin." He led her to the bedroom and closed the door.

Olivia laid down and rolled on her side.

"Get up."

She looked back at David. "What the hell for?"

"You got some begging to do and I got some making up to do. So get up."

She smiled. "I'm up."

He went over to her underwear drawer and grabbed the red two piece he bought. "Put this on."

She looked down at it. "This isn't mine."

He smiled. "It is now. I bought it for you today along with some other things. Surprise."

She grinned and snatched it from him. "I knew it. When I get back, I want you to have on less clothing also."

He nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Olivia walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Babe this is a size six. You know I'm an eight."

"I know! But the tighter the better."

"You are such a man!"

He looked down. "Last time I checked I was."

"Shut up."

"How long does it take?"

"I'm coming." She walked out the bathroom. "How do I look?"

David looked up to see Olivia standing there in all her glory. He purposely pick a push-up bra. "Turn around."

Olivia spun around in a circle.

"That's why I picked a smaller size. I knew your ass wouldn't fit."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She put her hands on hips.

"With all due respect..." He cupped her butt cheeks. "...baby you certainly have it going on back here."

"It's not too much?"

"Much? It's perfect, just like you." He crashed his lips into hers. He led them to bed and pulled her down on him. He stroked his fingers lightly up and down her back. Olivia rubbed her fingers through his hair as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She felt him harden on her thigh and almost immediately started moving her hips in a circular motion.

"This is your way of begging?" David mumbled in between kisses.

Olivia reply with a moan.

"Not good enough." He flipped them over.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Words like please and I need. That would work."

"You're trying to kill me?"

He kissed her. "Nope. Couldn't live without you." He got off the bed. "Move to the middle."

She did as she was told.

David went to the foot of the bed. He slowly crawled to Olivia like she was his prey. He was licking his lips and had a smirk on his face. His eyes were a dark blue and Olivia knew she was in for it.

Olivia mind started to wander about the things he was going to do and she let out a moan.

"I haven't even touched you and you're moaning? I like it." He was now hovering over her.

She started raking her nails up and down his torso. "You tend to do that to me."

"Oh really? What else do I do?"

"No way in hell I'm blowing your head up." She slid her hands down to his underwear.

He smacked her hand away. "You didn't ask."

Olivia's body heat was rising. She needed a release. She pulled him down and started kissing him roughly. When she felt like he was distracted enough, she tried her luck again with his underwear.

"You're not slick."

She groaned. "Davey come on. Please I need you. Is that what you want to hear? I need you in me."

David chuckled. "Was that hard? Tell me how you want it."

"Davey, you're pushing it."

He smiled. "I'm not pushing anything. We're still both covered. Livvy pleaseee!" Now it was his turn to beg.

She put her hand behind his neck. "Do whatever you want to me, but do it now."

He pulled his boxers down. Olivia used her feet to push them off. "You ready Livvy?"

"Oh God yes!"


	4. The Shirt

**Thank you all for the reviews! They make writing so much easier. Enjoy!**

* * *

Every Monday morning, Olivia woke up dreading work. She would have to leave home and go deal with the bullshit she called work. Today Olivia was taking Emma to the NYPD daycare. Her next door neighbor was having trouble getting around and it was harder for her to keep up with Emma. She liked the idea of having Emma in the same building as her. She knew it was safer and made her relaxed because she knew where she would be at all times.

David walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel while Olivia was getting dressed. "Putting on my favorite shirt I see."

Olivia looked down and smiled. She had on the same purple shirt she had on the first time her and David had sex. "The one you nearly ripped off? You were so eager that night."

"Look at you with your mind somewhere else. I remember standing in the kitchen saying I will never leave you...then I nearly ripped the shirt. It was in the way."

Olivia smiled. "I don't think we got around to eating that night." She started putting on her shoes.

David was putting on his shirt. "You didn't get to eat, but I did." He smirked. "Tasted pretty good too."

Olivia gasped and threw a pillow at him. "David!"

He laughed. "That wasn't nice."

She stood up and smoothed out her shirt. "You ever met a nice cop?" She walked over to him and fixed his tie.

"Yeah I have. I'm looking at her."

She looked up at him. "You telling me I'm getting soft?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "No baby never. I'm talking about how well you work with victims. When I first saw you I wanted to know why such a beautiful woman wanted to be in such an ugly world. That's what attracted me to you. Your courage, determination to catch the perps, then we went out for drinks and I saw that smile..."

Olivia chuckled. "Sounds like a proposal Haden. Get to the point."

He looked down at her. "The point is, I love you."

She laid her head on his chest. "Say it again."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me. I love when you say it."

"I.."

"I love you mommy." Emma was standing in the doorway looking at David and Olivia with a smile on her face.

Olivia pulled away from David and smiled. She got down to Emma's level. "I love you very much." She picked her up. "You ready to go to work with mommy?"

Emma eyes lit up. "Work?"

"Yup. You'll get to see daddy and Mandy before I take you to daycare."

"Yay!"

Olivia smiled and turn towards David. "Dropping us off?"

"Don't I always?" He smiled. "Lets go."

"We have to stop by Starbucks also. I'm in a good mood today and feel like buying everybody coffee."

David grabbed his jacket. "Anything for you."

* * *

Olivia, David and Emma walked into the precinct. As soon as Emma spotted Fin, she ran to him. "Daddy!"

He smiled. "Hey baby girl." He picked her up. "What you doing here?"

"Daycare."

"She's going to the daycare downstairs. I figured it could work out in both of our favors."

"That works for me. You got us coffee?"

"Yeah. Emma wanna help me with the coffee?"

She jumped off Fin's lap. "Yeah."

Olivia sat the coffee carrier on her desk. "Go give this one to daddy."

"Okay mommy." Emma sat the coffee on Fin's desk. "Here daddy."

"Thanks baby girl." He looked up at Olivia. "Both of you."

"No problem. Emma, give this one to Mandy."

Emma grabbed the cup and made her way to Amanda's desk. "Here you go Mandy."

"Thank you lil' bit."

Emma smiled. "Welcome."

"You wanna try carrying two?"

Emma ran back to Olivia's desk. "Yeah!"

Olivia smiled. "Okay give this one to Nick and give this one to Munch."

"Munch? That's a silly name."

Munch looked up. "Emma is a silly name too."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is." Munch stuck out his tongue.

"Mommy, daddy make him stop."

"Munch, leave my daughter alone. With her genes, I think she's compatible of kicking your butt." Olivia joked.

Emma walked to Nick's desk. "Here you go Nicky." She walked back to Olivia with Munch's coffee. "Munch shouldn't get coffee. He's a meanie."

Olivia laughed. "Okay. I won't give him any coffee." She handed Emma her juice. "Okay, it's time to go. Say bye."

"Bye bye everybody." She proceed to stick her tongue out at Munch.

Olivia grabbed her hand and David was behind them. They walked out the squad room.

"Look at Benson. She's glowing. Never thought I see her this happy."

"That's because she got the life she always wanted. I kinda helped with that too."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't donate semen or eggs. The government is starting to do artificial selection. You put two cops together, you get an even better cop. How many kids you got out there Fin?"

"Munch, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. I don't care how Emma got here, she's my daughter and for once in her life Olivia is happy. Stop being a sourpuss."

At the daycare, Olivia was trying to accept the fact that her little girl was growing up.

"You got my email right?" Olivia was talking to one of the care takers.

"Yes detective."

"I was serious Lilly. She's my baby and I want her to be taken care of."

Lilly nodded. "I understand. I've been here as long as you. I know how you are and what you expect. Emma is safe with me."

David put his hand on her shoulder. "Liv, she's right downstairs. This is the safest place for her."

She sighed. "I know David, but..."

"Stop." He got down to Emma's level. "Go make some friends and have fun okay?"

"Okay David." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bye." She kissed his cheek.

Olivia picked her up. "Mommy and daddy are going to be right upstairs okay? I love you."

Emma pushed the hair out Olivia's face. "Love you mommy." She gave her a kiss and jumped down. "Bye." She ran off to the play area.

Olivia leaned on David. "She's growing up."

"Baby it's daycare, not her high school graduation."

"It's starts off with daycare, then kindergarten, then high school, next thing you know, I'll be a grandparent. I want her this way for forever."

David looked down at Olivia who was on the verge of tears. "Why are you so emotional?"

She shrugged. "Time of the month."

"If you say so." He looked at his watch. "Babe, I gotta go. See you tonight."

"Yeah, go before you're late. And Fin is taking Emmy for the night."

He pulled her into a hug. "Any specific reason?"

She smirked. "Nope. Now go before you're late." She gave him a kiss. "Love you."

He whispered. "Does this have anything to do with Livvy?"

Olivia just laughed. "If I tell you, you won't be focused today. Now leave."

"Fine. I've been kicked out of better places. I love you." He gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

They went their seperate ways. Olivia walked back into the squad room. "Is it me or is cold in here?"

"It's you. It's like a hundred degrees in here."

Olivia rolled her eyes."Any cases?" She said as she sat at her desk.

"None that weren't already here."

She smiled to herself. She hoped she wouldn't have to stay here all night because she had a special night planned for David.

Captain came out the office. "Liv, Fin which one of you going in the field?" Since Emma came in the picture, captain refused to have both of them in the field at the same time.

"Well Fin gets her tonight and he needs the energy, so I guess I am." Olivia looked over at Fin to make sure that was okay.

He gave her a reassuring nod.

"I need you and Nick to check out a DV call. Neighbors said they heard screaming."

"Capt., we don't handle DVs."

He walked to Olivia's desk and handed her the address. "When somebody is yelling rape we do. Get going."

* * *

Nick and Olivia pulled up to a brownstone to see a woman stumbling out the door. They both jump out the car.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

She fell into Olivia's arms. "My baby. He has my baby."

Nick drew his gun and walked into the house.

Olivia called for a bus. "SVU portable to central. I need a bus at West 83rd Street." She looked down at the injuried woman who was in out of consiciousness. "Ma'am, I need you to stay with me."

"My baby..."

Nick came out the house with a baby in one hand and using the other hand to escort the husband. "You lying whore!"

Nick threw him in the backseat.

Olivia went into mother mood. "How's the baby?"

The ambulance pulled up.

Olivia got in. "I'll ride. You take him back to the station."

Nick nodded and got in the car.

**XXXXXX**

At the hospital Olivia was waiting for the woman to wake up. Fortunately the baby didn't sustain any visible injuries, but the doctors still wanted to check her out.

A nurse came out the room. "Are you the mother?"

Olivia looked up from her phone. "No. I'm the detective working the case." She showed the nurse her badge. "How's the baby?" She put it up.

"He's doing fine. He was just a little hungry and scared. He can go home now."

"His dad is being charged with a crime and his mom is still unconscious."

"We can't keep him any longer. I'll have to call ACS than."

Olivia jumped out her seat. "No. I'll take him."

The nurse was uneasy with just giving the baby over to Olivia and Olivia could tell.

"I won't leave the hospital. I'll be in his mother's room the whole time."

After a moment of thinking it through, the nurse gave in. "Okay detective. Follow me."

Olivia followed the nurse in the room.

"He's on the left."

Olivia walked over to the bed and picked him up. "Hey there little man."

"His name is Jalen."

"Hi Jalen." Olivia cooed. This felt so natural to her. A sudden saddness overwhelmed her when she realized she had been unsuccessful so far with having a baby.

Olivia sat in the hospital chair with a sleeping Jalen and sleeping Mary. Her stomach growled every now and then. She only had a few sips of coffee before they caught this case. Her legs were getting restless, but she didn't want to wake up Jalen. She felt her phone vibrate and figured it was Nick or David. She didn't feel like dealing with a crying baby. She sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes went by when she felt it vibrate again. This time it was longer and knew somebody was calling. She slowly slid it out her back pocket and saw it was Nick.

"Benson."

"Hey, is the mom up yet?"

"No. She's still out."

"What about the baby?"

"He's fine. He's in my arms sleeping too."

"Uh."

"It was this or ACS."

"Okay, well we need her statement soon and the husband will only talk if you're here."

"Send Rollins in there."

"He's not very fond of blondes. What if I send Rollins there?"

Olivia shook her head as if he could see her. "Not going to work. If she's not up in 30 minutes, I'll be back there."

"If you say so." He hung up.

"Well I'm up, so there's need for you to leave. I never seen him so quiet with somebody else."

Olivia smiled. "He's an angel."

"You must be a mother or you're expecting."

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "Mother of one and two future step-children."

"Three children? I couldn't do it. Jalen brings me all the joy I need."

Olivia stood up slowly. "I love all three of them. Of course it's a handful, but I wouldn't ask for anything different." She handed Jalen to her. "What happened today?"

Mary sighed. "My husband had a drinking problem. He stopped during my pregnancy up until a few weeks ago. I dealt with the verbal abuse and he would throw me against a wall occasionally, but today..." She choked up. "...it was the first time he actually hit me. He wouldn't stop. Hit after hit." She winced as she recalled the memory. "I thought he was going to hit Jalen. I was so scared. He threw me against the bed and..you know..." She looked up at Olivia under the hood of her eyelids.

"No, I don't know. You have to tell me everything. I know it's hard, but this is the only way we can make sure he never hurts you again."

"He forced me to have sex with him. I yelled out rape." She wiped her tears. "Is it rape even though we're married."

Olivia nodded. "Rape is rape, no matter who does it. If you didn't want it to happen, then it's rape."

"I told him to stop, I tried to fight back..."

Olivia put her hand on Mary's shoulder. "You survived. This isn't your fault. Do you have a relative you can stay with?"

"Yeah, I can stay with my sister. Can you call her for me?"

"Absolutely. I have to get going. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Thank you again detective."

"Call me Olivia." She smiled.

Mary smiled. "Thank you Olivia."

Olivia bent down and kissed Jalen's forehead. "You two stay safe."

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct feeling a little light-headed, but she just associated it with not eating all day. Once again she felt cold, but just shrugged it off.

"You're date is in interrogation room two." Nick joked.

Olivia laughed. "Date? Far from it." She walked into the interrogation room. "So you're my hot date?"

Stan looked up. "I think you're the only hot one. Thought you stood me up."

Olivia took a seat. "I could never." She smirked. "So tell me what happened today."

"You talked to that whore. You know what happened."

Olivia leaned forward. "I want to hear it from you."

"Whatever you want baby." He leaned back. "That whore wouldn't give it to me. I mean I put a ring on her finger and gave her a baby. I should get her whenever, however."

"Too bad the law doesn't feel the same way. You raped her."

"She's my wife. That's not rape."

"She said no, stop, and she didn't want it. It was after you brutally beat her. Plus the law doesn't give a damn if she's your wife or not."

"I thought you would understand." He got up. "She had an orgasm!"

"So! That doesn't mean anything." Olivia got up. She got dizzy, but maintained her balance. "That's a natural reaction. Doesn't mean she wanted it."

He had a grim smirk on his face. "Oh, I think it did."

Olivia had been doing this so long, that this didn't surprise her. She saw his type all the time. "Men like you make me sick." She shook her head and chuckled. "You take advantage of women because you can't stand up to a man."

He flew around the table and got in her face.

Nick came in the room.

"It's okay Nick. I got this." She looked into Stan's eyes. "What? Are you going to hit me? Not used to a woman talking back to you? Hit me. I dare you. Show me how much of a man you are."

Stan jaw and fist clenched immediately.

Olivia had a smirk plastered on her face. "Not so big and bad now."

Stan lifted his hand. "I should hit you, but I'm not."

Olivia chuckled. "I should arrest you and guess what? I am." She turned him around. "Stan McAdams you're under arrest for the rape and assualt of Mary McAdams. You have the..." Olivia got dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Somebody call a bus!" Nick fell to his knees.

"I swear I didn't do it."

* * *

Olivia woke up in hospital bed. She looked around the room and saw Nick standing in the corner. "What happened?"

"You fainted because of low iron levels and you were dehydrated."

Olivia sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't tell me since I'm not your fiancé or next to kin."

Olivia smiled. "Sorry. Does David know I'm here?"

"No. Want me to give him a ring?"

"No. I'll see him when I get home. Can you call the nurse in here?"

"I think you should call him, but that's up to you." He walked out the room to find a nurse. Nick was back a few minutes later.

"I hear you're trying to go home already."

Olivia sat up. "Yeah. I'm feeling fine."

"Oh no sweetheart. Low iron and dehydratation is not feeling fine." The nurse had to be at least 60. She was a red head, with think rim glasses.

Nick crossed his arms. "That's her signature line. She could have just gotten shot and she would say..."

Olivia shot him a look to shut him up. "I am fine. I'm hydrated and you can give me vitamins."

"Ms. it's much more than that."

Olivia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you talking about?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this."

* * *

Olivia was tired after the long day she had. She just wanted to go to sleep, but she remembered the night she had planned for David. She walked in her apartment and took a deep breath. David was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"You weren't going to tell me huh?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She just walked passed him and into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and took her shoes off. She rubbed the sides of her head.

David stood at the doorway. "Why were you in the hospital?"

"David we can talk about that later. I don't want to ruin our night."

"Olivia I don't give a damn about what you have planned for our one year anniversary. You were in the hospital and didn't call nor are you telling me why."

"I fainted okay. It was just dehydration and low iron count. I'll be fine."

He sat next to her. "You look like you had one hell of a day. Go to sleep."

"David, stop! Please. I don't need to treated like a baby."

He got up. "Fine. Have it your way." He started walking out the door.

"David wait!"

He spun around. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. Eight weeks." She buried her head in her hands.

David eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Low iron count. Put it together."

He ran to the bed and picked her up. "Oh my God baby! This is great!" He put her down and kissed her. "I love you so much. Was this your surprise?"

Olivia had a smile on her face. "No. Are you truly happy?"

"Yes! Who wouldn't be?" He dropped to his knees. He lifted her shirt. "Hey little one. Daddy loves you so much. We can't wait for you to get here." He kissed her stomach. He stood back up. "I love you."

"David we're having a baby." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Eight weeks huh? So New Years?"

Olivia smiled. "Yup. I wonder why the test came out negative?"

"Who cares? We finally have a baby."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm so excited." She looked down at her stomach. "There's a baby growing in me..." She looked up back into his eyes. "...because of the man I'm in love with." She kissed him.

"I'm in love with you and always will Olivia."

"Good, because you're stuck with me now." She put her hand behind his neck and brought him into a rough, passionate kiss.

David slid his hand up her shirt.

Olivia pulled away. "You're not ripping it off tonight? How thoughtful of you." She smiled.

David laughed. "I can if you want."

Olivia lifted the shirt over her head. "Is this better?"

He chuckled. "Much better."


	5. Falling

**You guys probably hate me for the long wait, I hate myself too. I hope this chapter makes up for. As always reviews are liked and welcomed :)**

* * *

Olivia woke up from the strangest dream. Everything and everybody were shaped as pancakes. Now she was wide awake and had a hankering for pancakes. She turned around so she could face David. "Babe?" She whispered in his neck.

David pulled her closer. "Five more minutes."

She smiled. "I'm hungry. I want some pancakes."

"Okay, in five minutes. I promise."

Olivia straddled him. "I want some now." Olivia said in a playful tone.

David groaned. "If you weren't cute..." He mumbled and open his eyes.

Olivia smiled. "I love you." She got off him.

"Yeah?" He flipped the covers off him and got out the bed.

Olivia grabbed a tank top and David's underwear. "Yes I love you."

"You better..." He looked at the clock. "Olivia! It's 3:30 in the morning."

She snickered. "I really want some baby. Please!"

He groaned. "Do not tell me this is your pregnancy craving. I am not doing this every night."

She walked over to him. "I'll love you forever if you make them."

"Fine, help me find my underwear."

Olivia chuckled. "I have them on. They're really comfortable."

He smiled. "Fine. Guess I gotta cook naked." He grabbed Olivia and threw her over his shoulder.

Olivia started giggling. "Put me down!"

David started walking to the kitchen. "Not a chance."

Olivia reached down and grabbed his butt. "Let me go!"

He laughed. "That's not going to make me drop you." He sat her down on the counter. "Happy?"

"No, because I haven't had any pancakes yet."

"Alright geesh." David started looking for the pancake batter. They were fresh out. He turned to face her. "We're out. Now lets go back to bed."

Olivia crossed her arms and pouted.

David shook his head. "Oh no. The puppy dog face does not work on me. I'm going back to bed."

Olivia jumped off the counter and grabbed his arm. She brought him into a kiss. She forced her tongue in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

David wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her closer.

Olivia pushed her hips into him and felt David grunt against her lips. She pulled away. "You can get more of that after I get my pancakes."

"Stores aren't open and making pancakes are not on my mind anymore." He leaned down and starting kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned. "Mhmm...no pancakes, no sex."

David picked her up. "We'll see about that." He walked back into the bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up still craving pancakes. She rolled over and didn't see David. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from him.

_I went to get you a seven month supply of pancake batter and syrup. I also went to pack up the rest of my apartment and take it to the house. I should be back home around 12. Love you._

Olivia smiled and looked at the time. It was 11:30. She still had time to shower before he got back home. She sat up in bed and placed her hand on her stomach. "Hi there little one. Pancakes? Your dad is going to go through hell because he makes the best pancakes. You really don't know how happy I am to have you growing inside me. I love you so much and I can't wait to see your beautiful face." Olivia got up and started her shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when the shower curtain flung open.

"You're showering without me?"

Olivia jumped. "Holy shit!" She placed her hand over heart. "David! You can't go around doing that."

He laughed. "Sorry. Your pancakes are ready by the way."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Eight hours too late."

"Better late than never. Now hurry up. We have a busy day of packing ahead of us." He closed the curtain and walked out the bathroom.

David decided he would help Olivia start the packing process. He walked over to the dresser and open the bottom right drawer. He saw pictures of Olivia with another man, along with a necklace and men clothes. He emptied the drawer on the bed and waited for Olivia to get out the shower. He wanted an explanation.

Olivia stepped out the shower not knowing what to expect next. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into her bedroom. She saw the items on the bed and the look on David's face. "I can explain."

David didn't even look at her. "Is he an ex?" He said with no emotion in his voice.

Olivia sighed and sat next to him. This was a converstation she wanted to avoid. She grabbed a picture. "He's an ex-partner."

David immediately felt like an idiot. "_That's_ Elliot."

Olivia nodded. "I had to clean out his desk and he never answered my calls to give him his stuff back, so I just kept it."

"Oh."

It was an awkward silence between them.

"I'll get rid of it." Olivia barely whispered.

David grabbed her hand. "He was a big part of your life. I understand why you kept it."

"He was apart of my life that I'm over." She turned to face David. "You're the most important man in my life, not Elliot."

"Olivia, I swear I don't have a problem with you keeping it. I thought it was an ex-boyfriend. Then I would have had a problem."

She shook her head. "Why are you okay with this? Any other man would have been angry."

"I'm not any other man, I'm your man. Why would I get mad because you have some of your bestfriend things in a drawer?"

She bit her lip. "I would be upset if the shoe was on the other foot."

David pulled her into his lap. "You're right, but I like when you're upset. It's sexy." He smiled. "Liv, I don't care. You get rid of them when you want too. I'm not forcing you."

"You're perfect."

David laughed. "I'm far from perfect. Do you see my mouth? It's crooked."

She chuckled. "You still have a nice smile and you're a great kisser." She gave him a kiss. "Now I'm going to get dressed so I can eat my pancakes made by my perfect fiancé. We can give his clothes away to goodwill and I'll keep the pictures and necklace." She got up.

"Baby, I love you."

"I love you too babe." Olivia grabbed a tank top and yoga pants.

"I'm pretty sure you'll love me more after you taste my pancakes. I put my foot in them."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah and they're chocolate chip..."

Olivia eyes widen like she was a kid in a candy store. "Seriously?"

David nodded. "You know, just because I love you."

She smiled. "I owe you tonight." She winked and nearly ran out the room.

David laughed and shook his head. Olivia had the ability to eat like a man, but still look sexy. He got up and walked into the kitchen to see Olivia devouring the stack of pancakes. "Slow down detective. They're not going anywhere." He sat at the table and started opening his mail.

"I thought you were packing."

"I am. I need to check my mail first." He looked at his bank statement and thought of when it was a good time to tell Olivia his secret.

Over the next few minutes, it was silent, besides the ripping of paper and the smacking of lips.

Olivia got up from the bar rubbing her stomach. "Baby that was so good. Me and baby Haden are full and happy." She sat at the table next to him.

"That's good."

Olivia grabbed her stack of mail and put on her reading glasses. "What's wrong?"

David sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Remember when I told you about my relationship with my parents?"

"Yeah. They cared more about making money than taking care of their kids. Is that what's bothering you?"

"I didn't tell you what business my family owned..."

Olivia looked at him over her glasses. "Does it matter? Your brother and sister has full ownership. You didn't want anything to do with it."

"I know. And I still don't."

"So..." Olivia was confused.

David took a deep breath. "I'm a trust fund baby. My family started Southwest Airlines."

If Olivia had water, she would have done a perfect spit take. She gasped. "David! You're worth millions."

He sighed. "I know."

"And you're here with me because?"

"Because I don't care about the money. I tried the family business, but money definitely can not buy happiness. I was tired of women wanting me because of the money. I sold my share and went to law school. And I'm here with you because I love you."

"Explains why you're not in debt like the rest of America." Olivia mumbled.

"I haven't touched the trust fund..._yet_."

"What do you mean yet?"

"I was going to use it for the kids' college tuition. I don't want them drowning in student loans either."

"How much are you worth?"

David slid his bank statement to her.

Olivia eyes widen. "Please tell me my mind is playing tricks with me. Does that say..."

"Yes it says 10 million dollars."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in."

"Baby tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I'm going to be marrying a multi-millionaire. I thought he was just an average guy..."

"And I am. I don't want that money. My parents tried to buy my love."

Olivia gulped. "I mean...it's only four kids. What are you going to do with the rest of the money?"

He grabbed her hand. "What do you think I should do with the money?"

"It's yours, but if all you're going to do is let it sit in an account then give it to charity..."

"Pick a charity."

She shook her head. "I can't. It's yours."

"Fine. We can use it to give you the dream wedding you always wanted."

"David no."

"Like you said, it's my money. Tuition, wedding, and charities."

Olivia got up. "I need some fresh air." She walked over to the patio and opened the door. She stepped outside and was hit by a blast of cold air. She wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears run down her face.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't budge because she was that cold.

She shook her head. "I feel worthless."

"There's no reason for you to."

"For fucksake, you're a millionaire and you're engaged to a detective. We're not even on the same level."

"Olivia, you are my equal. It doesn't matter how much money I have to my name. I would want you rather I was broke or living in the Hamptons. You can't put a price on love."

"One more cliché David and I'm kicking you in your balls."

He smiled.

"I still feel like you could have done better. You could be with the richest, prettiest girl in the world. Why me?"

He turned her around. "You may not be the richest, but you are the prettiest. I don't need all of that to be happy. You make me happy, that's why I'm with you."

Olivia sighed. "Why'd you keep it a secret?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't like the others..."

"And others, you mean your ex wife?"

"Yes. She thought she would get half during the divorce, but since I never touched it..."

"She couldn't either. You thought I would only want you because of the money?"

"It's one of the insecurities I have. I know you won't and after a few months of dating, I knew you wouldn't. After awhile, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"But you're telling me now because?"

"We're getting married and usually married couples have a shared account..."

"David just answer this for me." She sighed. "Are you going to want me to sign a prenup?"

"No, because we're not getting divorced." He kissed her forehead. "And you're not the type of woman to be cold-hearted like that."

"I'm sorry about freaking out, I was just..."

"Being Olivia. I know. Now lets go back inside before we freeze to death."

* * *

Olivia walked in the precinct from going out to another dead end lead. The case involve a serial killer who targeted single, working moms. Four victims and a strand of DNA evidence that they had nothing to match it to. Olivia was surprised to see a familiar face at her desk. "Calvin?"

"Olivia!" He stood up.

She walked over to her desk and gave him a hug. "It's been what, 5 months?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm on spring break and I wanted to see you."

She smiled. "Where's your grandparents?"

"At the hotel." He said nonchalantly.

"Did they drop you off?"

Calvin shook his head. "No. Fin picked me up. I called him and he told me you would be surprised to see me...surprise!"

Olivia looked over at Fin, who had a huge smile on his face. "He's lying. He called me and said he needed to see you ASAP and it was an emergency...then I said you'll be surprised to see him."

Olivia smiled. "Well I am." She looked at her watch and realized she needed to get going for her appointment and lunch date. "Calvin, you want to meet David?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Well he's my fiancé now, but yes that David."

"Sure. I got some questions for this guy."

"Speaking of the devil.." Fin pointed to David walking in the bullpen.

Olivia turned around to face him. "Hey babe."

Calvin stepped in between them. "So you're David?"

David nodded. "And you must be Calvin?"

"Yes, also Olivia's first born."

David looked at Olivia with a confusing look.

She chuckled. "No I don't have any other kids out there, but he was technically the first child I took care of."

"Which makes me oldest."

David laughed. "He's the oldest. I'm guessing you haven't told him he's not the only one anymore?"

"You're kidding?" Calvin turned to look at Olivia.

"Calvin take a seat."

Calvin took a seat. "What's up?"

"You're not my _only child per se._ David two kids are going to be my step children..." She took a deep breath. "I also have a three year old daughter."

"You can't have a three year daughter. You weren't pregnant."

She smiled. "I know. Somebody else had her."

"So do you know who her the dad is?"

Fin leaned back and smiled. "That would be me."

Calvin shook his head. "So let me get this straight. You have two step kids, and one kid that's yours but you didn't have her?"

Olivia nodded.

"Any other surprises?"

Olivia smiled. "Actually it's something I've been wanting to tell everyone."

At that exact moment Cragen came out his office. "Which is?"

She looked at David and he grabbed her hand. "I'm pregnant."

Nick, Munch, and Fin groaned, fumbled in their pockets for money, and slapped it on Amanda's desk.

Amanda chuckled. "A woman knows when a woman is pregnant."

Amanda received a fatherly look from Captain. "It was a harmless bet." She quickly added.

Olivia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What don't you guys bet on?"

The four detectives looked at each other and shrugged. "Nothing."

Olivia shook her head and focused her attention to captain. "I have a doctors appointment..."

Cragen shooed her away and said in a proud father tone, "Go. I want my copy of the sonogram though. We'll talk about it later."

* * *

"So Ms. Benson are you ready to see your baby?"

Olivia was overwhelmed with joy. Her whole life she longed for this moment. Seeing her baby on the monitor, this is what she dreamed of. Of course she thought it was too late for everything; to find love, to become a mother. For once in her life, things were going right.

Olivia gave a quick nod. She didn't trust her voice. She was too emotional to speak at the moment.

The doctor pressed the hand-held device into her stomach. She moved it around until she saw the baby. "There it is." She pointed to a small circle on the screen. "That's your baby."

Olivia let the tears flow down her face. This was so surreal to her. Olivia Benson was pregnant. Olivia Benson is going to be a mother.

David squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that it was happening and she wasn't dreaming.

"You're eight weeks along. You can get your pictures afterwards." The doctor handed Olivia papertowl to clean off her stomach.

Olivia cleaned her stomach and sat up.

"I do have some concerns about your pregnancy because of your age."

Olivia nodded.

"This is a high risk pregnancy and you nor the baby needs to be under a high level stress. You're a detective correct?"

"Yes." Olivia knew what was coming next.

"I can't tell you to stay home for the next seven months, but I highly encourage you to leave the field."

Calvin laughed. "I would love to see that."

Olivia shot him a soul burning look.

He immediately silenced and slouched back in the chair.

Olivia turned her attention back got the doctor. "So you want me to stay at a desk?"

"You can interrogate, occasionally."

Olivia sighed. She was at a crossroad with the job she loved and becoming a mother. "Alright. I guess I can live with that."

"Okay. You can make your next appointment and grab the pictures at the front desk. Don't forget to take your vitamins and congratulations on the newest edition to your family." The doctor walked out the room.

Calvin shook his head and laughed. "I really thought you were a lesbian for awhile. I'm glad you're happy though."

"Why would you think she was a lesbian?"

"No dates. At all."

"That's because I have a job to do."

"You still do, but now you're going to get married and have five kids." Calvin did a fake sniff. "You're growing up on me."

Olivia laughed. "Lets go get something to eat."

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was David's turn to get interrogated by Olivia's child.

"David, you're a lawyer right?"

"Yeah."

"So you like to argue?" Calvin asked in a way that he was referring more to arguring with Olivia.

David caught the hint. "Only 9-5. After that I'm off the clock."

"So you don't argue with Liv?"

David chuckled. "Not unless she starts it."

Olivia kicked him under the table. "Not funny."

"You love her right? Cause if you don't you can just leave right now. She deserves the best."

"Yes I love her and I'm going to give her the best. I'm not going to hurt her."

Calvin crossed his arms. "Don't become another Elliot..." He mumbled. Olivia never told Calvin that she was hurt, nor did she try to show him the pain she was going through.

"Calvin that's enough."

David look over at Olivia and grabbed her hand. "No Liv, it's okay. He's looking out for you." He looked back at Calvin. "You don't have to worry about that. You have my word."

"Okay. You can understand why I'm asking."

"Yeah, you care about her just like I do."

The waitor came with their food.

Calvin took a bite into his burger. "Am I ever going to meet the other kids?"

"We're in the process of moving..."

"You're finally moving out that apartment?"

"Hey! I think my apartment is very nice."

"Yeah, for a single detective."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you can help move or wait until next weekend."

"I've done enough moving these last two weeks."

Olivia was confused. "What do you mean?"

Calvin grinned. "It took six long months, but I convince my grandparents to move to the city."

Olivia gasped. "Seriously?"

"Yup. So get used to see this face more often."

A smile crept on Olivia's face. "This is fantastic."

"It would be if they let me live with you. That I'm still having problems with. I told them they could travel the world like old people do."

Olivia laughed. "As much as I would love that, I think it's better you stay with your grandparents. You can come see me whenever."

"Okay, fine. It's better than nothing."

* * *

"So how are we going to crack him?" The four detectives looked through the glass of the interrogation room.

"He kills single, working moms..."

Nick, Amanda, and Fin slowly turned their heads to look at Olivia.

Olivia felt the three pair of eyes on her. "I see where this is going." She sighed and took off her engagement ring. "Don't lose it." She pulled out her phone and walked in the room. "Hey lovey. Yes I promise to be home to tuck you into bed. I know you hate my job, but who else is going to put the bad guys away? You can sleep in my bed then. Love you too. Bye." Olivia ended the fake call. "Sorry about that..." She took a seat and brushed the hair out her face. "...my daughter isn't very happy with me. I missed her play."

Fred lifted his head. "Well hello there honey."

Olivia ignored the flirting. "So Fred tell me about yourself."

"I'm single and have a thing for milfs." He winked and lick his lips.

Olivia almost puked. He definitely had an excessive spit problem. She smirked. "So you don't mind having kids around?"

"If they're not annoying brats, then no I don't."

"How many milfs have you dated?"

He leaned back. "Ooh baby, too many to count. No kids, no date."

Olivia smiled inside. He was digging his grave deeper. "Why? You have a thing for kids?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit. See after women have a kid, the breasts get bigger, the hips get wider. Perfect body. You should know, you've had one. How old is your daughter? Five? Six?"

Olivia leaned forward. "None of your business."

"Oh, I see. A little secretive, that's fine. Lets cut to the chase. Why am I here?"

"Where were you last night between 8-10pm?"

"At home."

"By yourself?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"No, if you'll like to know I was having sex. Got the condom to prove it."

Olivia phone vibrated. It was a text message from Fin.

_CSU found DNA at the scene. We need his DNA to compare to the sample. _

Olivia put her phone away and stood up. "So what's your type?" She sat on the edge of the table.

He looked Olivia up and down. "You. You're my dream girl."

Olivia threw her head back and chuckled. "Really?"

"Detective, I would rock your world. Harder than that baby daddy's of yours."

"I doubt it. He rocked my world pretty hard. Explains how I got pregnant."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "But I can do so much better."

_Too easy, _Olivia thought.

Olivia smirked and got up. "Idiot." She walked out the room. Her face hardened. "Hurry up and get his spit off my hand before it falls off." She held her hand out so the CSU tech could swab it.

Fin handed Olivia her engagement ring. "Didn't lose it."

Olivia grabbed it. "Thanks."

"We put a rush on the match, but I'm pretty sure he's our guy."

"I hope so." Olivia walked back to her desk.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment with Emma sleep, on her shoulder. She was surprised to see lit candles, dinner cooked, and music playing. She silently thanked God for David.

David appeared in the living room. "I thought you two would never make it home." He walked over to them. He kissed Olivia and then kissed Emma on the head. "Go lay her down and get changed. I'll reheat everything."

Olivia smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia walked into Emma's bedroom. She laid her on the bed.

Emma started to stir. "Momma?"

"Shh. Mommy's right here. I'm just putting on your pjs. Go back to sleep Emmy."

Emma closed her eyes and let Olivia finish changing her clothes. Olivia tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

Olivia turned on the lamp and turned off the light. She left the door cracked and walked across the small hallway to her bedroom. She peeled her clothes off slowly. She was exhausted, but she was not going to stand David up. She washed her face and put her hair up. She threw on some black leggings and one of David's white, v-neck undershirts. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around David. "Hi." She said shyly.

David turned around to face her. "Hi." He returned in the same tone.

"So what's all this for?"

He kissed her forehead. "I always told you don't wait too long to see Paris."

She smiled. "When you said that, I thought you would be taking me."

"I would love to take you to Paris, but not right now. Maybe for a honeymoon."

"So what is this? A taste of Paris?"

"Correct. Notice all the candles are shaped as the Eiffel Tower. And when the wax drips into the holders, you'll have 5 mini towers. Also I made Quiche for dinner and Creme Brule for desert. The music in the background is Cher. So yes, it's a little taste of the French culture."

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "This is the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me." She chuckled. "Damn hormones."

"You deserve the best babe." He kissed her softly.

Olivia tugged at his bottom lip before she pulled away. "I can get used to this."

"Did Emma get to eat?"

Olivia nodded. "Daycare fed her. She has spaghetti all down the front of her shirt."

David smiled. "She gets that from you."

Olivia shoved him in the chest. "That's bull and you know it."

David laughed. "You're so abusive. Go sit down."

Olivia sat down at the table. David placed the plate and glass in front of Olivia. She looked hesitate.

"It's not alcohol. It's gini."

Olivia looked at him with a confused face. "What the hell is that?"

David smiled. "Basically lemon juice. It's good, I tried it." He turned around and grabbed his plate and glass. He sat down next to Olivia. "Shall we toast?"

Olivia giggled and lifted her glass. "What are toasting too?"

"To the fact that I'm the luckiest man alive."

Olivia couldn't help but to blush. David made her feel like she was a princess. "David, you really make me feel special."

"That's because you are." David looked her directly in the eyes.

She smiled as she felt the warmth creep on her cheeks again. "So the toast?"

David broke the gaze. "Toast to a happily ever after."

"To a happily ever after."

They clicked glasses. Dinner was short. Olivia didn't realize how hungry she actually was. Then she remembered she was eating for two. Her hand dropped to her stomach and she smiled.

David returned to the table with desert. "I tried my best with this, so don't judge me."

"Baby, it's the fact that you tried is what matters." Olivia didn't touch the bowl though. Her and David haven't really sat down and talked about the pregnancy. "Hey David, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She leaned back in the chair. "How do you really feel about us having a baby?"

"I'm ecstatic. This is what you always wanted..."

She cut him off. "I'm asking how do you feel. I know I always dreamed of it, but what about you? Where's your head at?"

He sighed. Olivia wasn't going to drop this easily. "Well it's definitely been awhile since I took care of a baby."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Olivia spoke just above a whisper.

David couldn't lie to her, but he had to be careful how he worded this. "We are engaged, moving in together, with a baby on the way all in one year.."

She crossed her arms. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Great. I feel like I trapped you with a kid." She stood up. "Just fucking great." She starting lacing the room.

"I don't feel trapped. And even if I did, you are the only woman I would want to be trapped with. You tend to move a little fast when you're in love."

Olivia was shaking her head. "David, I'm starting to fall for you...fast. I need to know that you're going to be there to catch me." She had her back to him.

David walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his lips to her ear. "Fall."


	6. Vacation

**Love you guys for leaving reviews and following. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your standards. Also thank JoyfulWriter(Tori) for being a pain in the ass and making me update. **

* * *

"That was the last box." David said as put down a box. He sat down next to Olivia on the couch.

"This is why I haven't moved in 15 years. Too much work."

David laid his head on Olivia's chest and wrapped an arm around her. "You didn't do anything."

She started playing with his hair. "That's because somebody didn't let me."

"You're not suppose to be carrying heavy things."

She raised an eyebrow. "My purse?"

"Weighs a ton. You should clean it out sometimes."

Olivia smacked his head. "You should shut up sometimes."

David chuckled. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

She smiled. "You mean the couch?"

"Yeah that. At least you got the couch. I was on the floor."

"Not my fault, but now that all the furniture is here and put together, we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah Fin and Nick were a big help." He said sarcastically.

Olivia laughed. "I was talking about the rookies that I hired. Fin and Nick were supervising as they called it."

"How much did you pay the rookies?"

"Aha! You think I paid them? I told them I would put in a good word for them and they agreed instantly."

"They probably have a crush on you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm old enough to be their mom."

"And beautiful enough to be their girlfriend. So yes, they might have a crush on you."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it."

David sat up. "You don't think you're beautiful enough to have some 22 year old drooling over you?"

"No. A 42 year old. Yes."

"Well if you don't think it's the beauty, it's the booty." He said with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really David?"

"Okay I'll stop, but from a man's point of view, you have an amazing body."

She leaned back and put her hands on her stomach. "Only for a few more months."

David smiled. "I'll still want you even when you're eight months pregnant."

"You better. For the last week, I've been hungry and horny. Nobody ever talks about this part of pregnancy."

David laughed. "I am not complaining about the horny part. At all."

Olivia got up. "You're such a man." She started maneuvering through the maze of boxes.

David got up and stretched. "A man that is desperately in need of a massage."

Olivia was at the bottom of the stairs. "Maybe you should get one." She smirked.

He sighed and walked towards her. "Boy do I wish I had a sexy fiancé that can give me one." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well if you had one, what would she be like?" Olivia said entertaining his banter.

David kissed her neck. "She would be about 5'8", long legs, sun-kissed skin color, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, soft, thick brown hair with occasional carmel colored highlights, plump rose colored lips, body of a goddess...and I'm just talking about the outside. She would be just as beautiful on the inside. She would be self-less and hardworking. She would be badass, but also caring. And the cherry on top, she would be caring my child."

Olivia smiled. "She sounds wonderful."

David turned her around. "That's because she is." He said looking directly in her eyes.

Olivia kissed him softly. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let me give you that massage. They walked up the stairs and to end of the hallway into the master bedroom.

Olivia turned around. She grabbed the bottom of David's shirt and lifted it over his head. She ran her hands over chest. "Get on the bed."

David laid on his stomach in the bed.

Olivia straddled his butt. "Tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere."

Olivia chuckled. "That just means you're getting old." She said as she pressed her knuckles into his lower back causing a groan to escape David's lips. "Right there babe?"

"Yes." He nearly moan.

Olivia smiled and kept putting pressure on his back.

"Can you promise me something?"

"It depends."

"If we have a boy, it should be a junior, and if it's a girl you have dibs on the name."

"I'm only 10 weeks and we're already discussing names?"

"Go up."

Olivia moved her hands up his back. "Sure. You have dibs if its a boy and vice versa."

David smiled. "Thank you." He closed his eyes. "This feels so good."

"I bet. Between sleeping on the floor and moving, your body is so sore."

"Mhmm. Harder."

Olivia laughed. "It's a massage, not sex."

"It's just as good."

Olivia stopped. "You're saying you rather get massages than have sex?"

David smiled. "No, but I don't want to sound like a dick though."

"Just say it."

Do you honestly know how good our sex is? It's so...God, you're good."

Olivia laughed.

"Butttt, recieving a massage takes less energy, but with the same pleasure in a different place. Basically you're good with your hands.

"You know you're not a dick for saying that? Trust me, I've heard worst."

"I just don't want it to come off that all I think about is having sex with you."

"That is all you think about. You're a man. I would be worried if you didn't think about having sex with me."

"Not all the time." He smiled. "Just most of the time."

Olivia smiled. "So you're getting distracted at work?" She lightly started scratching his back.

"Oh yes. Especially if Davey and Livvy had a meeting the night before."

She laughed. "We're in our forties with sex alter egos."

David laughed. "Some pretty freaky alter egos, but our ages doesn't matter. You should have seen me in college."

"I think I can one up you with the college thing."

He smiled. "Oh really? Coming from Ms. 3.8 GPA. You were a party girl?"

"It was 3.9, but who's counting?" She laughed. "Yes I partied. I partied hard."

David turned over almost knocking Olivia to the floor. "How hard?"

"I didn't do drugs and alcohol.."

David smiled. "Oh, you were one of those party girls."

She crossed her arms. "Are you calling me a slut?"

"I was one too. We were in college, everybody had their moments."

"I wasn't one all four years though."

"Neither was I."

"Why'd you stop?"

David sighed. "A girl got pregnant and sworn it was mine. We took a test and it wasn't mine. I stopped after that. What about you?"

Olivia's mouth made a O shape. "I had a pregnancy scare."

David smiled and put his hands on her stomach. "Not a scare anymore. It's real."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Olivia."

She smiled. "And I love you for that. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I love you more than you will ever know."

Olivia smiled. "I'm going to get in the shower, you can join if you want. Then, I'm going to give you one of those massages I'll have to arrest myself for."

* * *

"Benson you need to talk to the girl, then the mom. Fin you talk to dad, Amanda you talk to the stepmom, and Nick you talk to the stepdad." Captain ordered.

Olivia got up from her desk. "The fact that one of her parents is abusing her is making me sick to my stomach."

"It could be the morning sickness." Munch joked.

"I haven't had any symptoms of morning sickness, so it's definitely the case." She walked into a interview room where the little girl was being held. She closed the door and kneeled down next to the table. "Hi. My name is Olivia. What's yours?"

The little girl looked up from the paper she was coloring. "Leah."

Olivia smiled. "That's a pretty name. How old are you Leah?"

"Four."

"You know I have a daughter and she'll be four in a couple of weeks."

Leah eyes lit up. "Really?"

Olivia nodded and grinned. She couldn't help but smile when she talked about Emma. "Yup. She has four parents like you too."

"Two daddies and two mommies?"

"Yes. Do you like your two daddies and mommies?"

Leah face sadden. "I like my two daddies. They give me candy."

Olivia chuckled. "I think all daddies do that. What about your mommies?"

Leah shrugged. "They don't like me having candy."

"What do they do if you have candy?"

"Yell at daddy." Leah giggled. "It's funny when daddy get in trouble."

"They don't yell at you?"

"Sometimes." Her eyes started to swell up with tears. "Don't tell them I told you."

Olivia laid her hand on Leah's shoulder. "Who is them?"

Leah shook her head and cried. "I can't."

Olivia brought her into her arms and rubbed her back. "Listen, they can't hurt you anymore. If you tell me who it is, I promise they can't hurt you." Olivia didn't know if it was the hormones or if this case was really getting to her.

Leah pulled away and saw the wet spot on Olivia's shoulder. "Sorry."

Olivia looked at her shoulder and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong." She pulled out some gum. "You can chew this while I go talk to mommy okay?"

Leah didn't accept it.

"It'll be our secret." Olivia held out her pinky and smiled.

"Okay." She grabbed the gum. "Thanks you."

Olivia stood up. "You're welcome. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay Olivia."

Olivia walked out the room and sighed. This case was going to be harder than she thought. Four suspects and the only evidence were bruises.

"Take a breather. I know this is hard for you." Don knew Olivia was a great detective and now that she was a parent it made her want to put away the child abusers more, if that was possible.

"I'm good Capt. I just don't understand how parents can hurt their own children." She walked away.

Fin walked out the room. "You get anything from the girl?"

Olivia sighed. "Her daddies give her candy and her mommies don't like it."

Fin smiled. "That's nothing new."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Somebody is hurting her, but she can't tell me because she's afraid to get hurt. Get anything from the dad?"

"He seems upset and I don't blame him. He said its not him or his wife, it must be his ex and her husband because that's where the girl spends most her time."

"Well lets go see what the mom says." Olivia walked into the room.

"Did you find the bastard that's hurting my baby?"

Olivia leaned against the wall. "We're looking. I need to ask you some questions first."

"Anything for my baby."

"When did you start noticing the bruises?"

"When I took her to the hospital."

"She lives with you and according to the doctors the abuse has been going on for awhile. How have you not noticed? If my daughter was getting abused, I would know."

"I work long hours."

"I do too. No excuse."

Maria sighed. "My ex said they were nothing to worry about. I didn't worry until she started bleeding."

"So she comes home with these bruises?"

Maria nodded. "I'm such a bad mom. I shouldn't have brushed it off. I just work long hours and I come home exhausted. If it wasn't for my husband, I couldn't do it."

Olivia sighed. This case was similar to her personal life. "I get it. I understand, but she's your only child. You should go through hell and high waters for your child."

"If I'm guilty of anything it's being a bad mother. I would never hurt Leah and neither would Charlie." Maria got up. "Now if you're not charging me with anything, I'm leaving."

Olivia opened the door and let Maria walk out. Olivia followed her out.

Fin looked at her. "I wish the girl would talk."

Nick and Amanda joined them. "Got nothing but finger pointing. Who do you believe?"

"If Fin sent Emma home with bruises, I would kick his ass, then report it."

"So the mom or stepdad? It's probably the stepdad." Nick argued.

"No, it's the mom. If it was the stepdad, he would have sexually assaulted her. We're looking for somebody who can't control their anger." Amanda added.

"I think it's the stepmom. She has a sheet and when I brought up her moms, Leah got scared."

"It's the mom." Amanda crossed her arms.

"Stepdad." Fin said.

"Stepdad." Nick agreed.

"Stepmom." Olivia put her foot down.

Captain joined them. "Each of you give me solid evidence on why you think it's one of them, but since nobody thinks it's the dad, send Leah home with him." He walked away.

"I don't think it's the mom. She may be an idiot, but she doesn't have the balls to do so, nor does she has the time."

"Then it's the stepdad. The mom is always working, he's stuck taking care of a kid that's not his. He has motive and opportunity. The mom is never home."

"I agree with Nick. Leah would never tell either because she lives with him." Fin looked at Olivia. "It makes sense."

Amanda sighed and gave in. "The stepdad does sound good for this. I'll see what I can find on him." She walked away.

Olivia leaned against the wall and rubbed her forehead.

Nick shrugged. "It's not looking good for the stepdad." He walked away.

"This would be a lot easier if Leah would talk."

"She's four Fin. She's scared."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"You really think it's the stepdad?"

"Yeah Liv. I think the mom knows too."

Olivia closed her eyes. She wondered why she still did this job. "I guess. Lets see what the evidence says."

"You okay?" Fin asked in a concerned voice.

"Just stressed."

"Don't take it personal Liv."

She opened her eyes and looked at Fin. "Trust me, I'm not. I know David wouldn't hurt Emma."

"Okay." Fin shrugged.

Olivia read his body language. "What? You actually think he would?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying you've known him for what a year? You don't know what he's compatible of."

"I know he wouldn't hurt my daughter." She crossed her arms. "I don't say anything about Rollins being around Emma."

"Really Olivia? She's a SVU detective. You know she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"How would you know? You're too busy screwing her instead of finding out about her personality."

"You want to talk about screwing? You're the pregnant one! She waited a year before she gave it up."

Olivia eyes widen and she gasped. "What are you trying to say? That I open my legs for anybody? Screw you for saying that!"

Fin sighed. "Wait.."

"No fuck you Fin! David is a great man and I know he wouldn't do anything to Emma. The fact the you had the balls to say something like that is mind-blowing." She stormed away to the cribs.

Amanda was listening to the whole thing. She shook her head and followed Liv to the cribs.

Olivia was sitting on the corner bed crying. She was feeling mixed emotions. Anger, betrayal, upset, disappointed. Fin was the last person she thought would say that to her.

"Liv?"

Olivia immediately wiped her eyes and was glad she had on waterproof make-up. "Listen Peach, if you're here to defend him, you can turn right back around."

Amanda shook her head. "I'm not. He was out of line and shouldn't have mixed business and personal."

"Well he did. Listen I didn't mean to bring you in it..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Me and him will be having a long talk tonight." Amanda smiled.

* * *

Because of the arguement, captain sent Olivia home early. He insisted that she didn't need to be stressed and should leave. Her and Emma was at the table coloring when David walked in.

He heard giggling and walked into the kitchen. "You're home early. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. How was work?"

"It was good. I put more bad guys away. What about you?"

"Fine."

"You're home early and your day was fine. We will talk about tonight."

"David I drew you picture!" Emma handed him the paper. "It's purty right?"

David smiled. "It's beautiful. Can I put it in my office?"

Emma smiled. "Yup. I have to draw one for baby too."

David looked at Olivia. "She's knows?"

"It's no big deal. She hasn't asked me where babies come from yet, so we're good."

"Okay." David kissed Olivia's forehead. "I'm going to get changed."

"What do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Chicken, rice, and peas?"

"Chitchen!" Emma squealed.

David smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"Alright. I'll get dinner started. I finished unpacking our rooms, so everything is put away."

"Somebody is being very domestic today."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't get to do it often." She stood up. "Now go change."

David kissed her. "Okay baby."

"Eww. You kissed mommy."

David smiled. "I can't kiss mommy?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. You have cooties."

"David doesn't have cooties." Olivia said laughing.

"Yes momma."

"Fine. I won't kiss mommy. Can I hug her?"

"No! You still have cooties."

David picked Emma up. "How do I get rid of cooties?"

Emma smiled. "A bath with duckie and bubbles."

David chuckled. "Gotcha little one."

Olivia leaned on the counter, smiled, and crossed her arms. She knew David couldn't and wouldn't hurt Emma. "Don't you want to help mommy with dinner?"

Emma jumped out of David's arms. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Dinner is done, Emma is sleep, we both showered. Spill the beans about today."

David and Olivia were lying in the bed together.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "As much as you hate talking about your feelings, you do that in a relationship. Was it the case?"

Olivia sighed. David was right. She needed to talk about it. "The cases always get me, it was personal."

"Was it Nick? I swear..."

"No. Even worse."

"What the hell did Fin do?"

"It was more of what he said." Olivia continued to tell David about what had transpired between them. By the time Olivia was done telling the story, David was sitting up in the bed with his jaw clenched.

"Why does it matter to him what you do in your personal life? Why would he think I would hurt Emma? He's calling you a slut? I'm going to talk to him."

"Baby calm down."

David jumped up. "I'm not going to calm down. Nobody is going to talk about my fiancé like that. He can say whatever he wants about me, but bringing you in it is different."

Olivia has never seen David so upset. A part of her was turned on, another part felt relieved to know David was ready to defend her at the drop of a dime. Another part was a little afraid. Maybe Fin was right. She doesn't know what he's compatible of. The last person that got this upset over somebody saying something about her was Elliot. "David please." She begged as she got out the bed.

"Who the hell does he think he is? That was a low blow and he knows it."

Olivia could have sworn she saw smoke coming out his ears. She rested her hand on his bicep. "I'm just as mad as you are, but don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"You tell him everything?"

Olivia nodded. "Unfortunately."

"So he knew about us before we disclosed?"

"No. Nobody knew, except Nick. That's only because he can't mind his business. I did tell Casey about us after our first time."

"Asshole. He's an asshole and betrayed your trust and everybody knows that's hard to get. Wait until I see him.."

Olivia tried to surpass a laugh. No matter how upset David was, she knew he couldn't take Fin. "Until then, lets focus on us. It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. Are you happy with with me?"

"You know I am."

"And I'm happy with you. That's all that matters. We have bigger things to worry about than what the hell Fin is saying." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This baby matters."

He sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that."

"Hey.." She rubbed the side of his face. "...don't apologize. The fact that you were ready to go to war for me is refreshing."

"I won't get upset like that again."

"David you feelings, express them. If you didn't get mad after that, I would have kicked your ass."

He kissed her forehead. "God I love you."

"I love you too." She grabbed the hand that was still on her stomach and slid it up to her breast. "Now you got me all hot and bothered and you have to do something about it."

David gave her breast a slight squeeze and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

A week passed since Fin and Olivia's arguement. They didn't talk to each other unless it was about a case. Amanda and David were being the middle-men when it came to Emma. Captain just called Olivia into his office.

"I know, you need my paperwork. I'm working on..."

"Go home."

Olivia bunched her eyebrows. "For what? I didn't even do anything!"

Captain was confused. "You don't know...? He said slowly.

"Know what? Why am I getting sent home?" Olivia crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't say anymore than I already have. Just go and don't come back until I say so." He went back to his paperwork.

Olivia didn't moved.

He looked up. "That's an order detective."

She tried to figure out what was going on, but walked out. She had a confused look on her face the whole time she was getting her stuff together.

"You're leaving already?" Nick walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah. Captain just ordered me to go home and don't come back until he says so."

Nick smirked. "Lucky."

Olivia shrugged and looked at Amanda. "I'll get Emma on my way out." She grabbed her purse. "See you guys...whenever I can come back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia walked into the house to see four suitcases by the door. "David!"

David came downstairs. "Good. You're here. Go change while I pick up the kids."

"What's going on?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise. You have a week off and the kids are on spring break."

"Vacation?"

He kissed her. "Yup. No more questions."

"Vatation!" Emma yelled.

David kneeled down to her level. "You're going to have fun little one."

Olivia wasn't amused. "Sidebar conselour." She walked a few feet away from Emma.

David followed her. "So you're not happy?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I have tons of paper..."

David put his finger on her lips. "Everything is taken care of. From your paperwork to the plane tickets, down to what we're eating when we get there. You need to get away. After the pregnancy, we won't have a lot of time, so.."

"Where are we going?"

He grabbed her hand. "Out of state, where it's warm in March. Now go change into airplane clothes." He kissed her. "Love you."


	7. Cruise

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is a little shorter than I want, but the next chapter will be longer. Here's your chapter you all waited for.**

* * *

David, Olivia, and Emma pulled up to David's ex's house.

"Can you go get them while I make room in the trunk for their bags?"

"Uh, I guess." Olivia felt awkward being at his ex's house already and now she had to face her. Then again she would have to get used to it since her and David were together. She got out the car and walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell and played with her engagement ring as she waited.

A tall, slender, blue-eyed brunette opened the door. She had a sports bra and yoga pants. "Can I help you?"

"I'm..."

"Olivia!" Kelly yelled. She ran out the house and hugged her. "Do you know where we're going?"

Olivia smiled. "No. Your dad only told me that it's warm there."

"Aw man. I'll get it outta him." She ran to the car.

Nicole smiled. "So you're Olivia? The kids love you."

"I love them too. They are great kids."

"Thank you. So I'm guessing things are serious between you and David?" She said eyeing Olivia's ring.

"Yeah it is."

Nicole leaned against the door frame. "The romantic David only lasts for a year and a half. After that the job will be put ahead of you always. He only came home for the kids and sex."

Olivia was about to respond, but she remember Nicole was a physiologist. She just wanted to get in her head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Dustin came down the stairs. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Dustin." She smiled.

"Bye mom." He walked out the house.

"Remember what I said Olivia." Nicole closed the door.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked towards the car. Nicole could be just trying to scare her off so she could have David again. Then again David and Olivia did break-up for a short period of time because he did choose the job over her. She shook her head and got in the car.

"Did she try to shrink you? I'm sorry."

"Uh no." Olivia put her seatbelt and face forward.

"Dad, where are we going?"

David gave Olivia a strange look and he was more than positive she could see him. "It's a surprise. No more questions or you will be left behind."

Kelly and Dustin groaned. "Fine."

"David where we going?" Emma asked giggling.

David smiled. "I guess we're leaving Emma at home by herself."

"Nooooo! I wanna go." She whined.

"Mommy wouldn't let me leave you." David put his hand on Olivia's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't know what Nicole said to her, but it really got to Olivia.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to Florida!" Kelly squealed.

"We're going to Miami. It's nothing but models there. Dad, have I told you I love you lately?"

David rolled his eyes and laughed. "I love you too son, but that's not the whole surprise."

Olivia moved Emma to her other hip and sighed.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing baby. Just tired." Olivia tried to say in a calming voice. The more she sat and thought about what Nicole said, the angrier she got. She wasn't going to be that type of woman or be in that type relationship.

Emma shook her head. "Storyteller. You mad."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She couldn't stay mad around her. "I'll feel better soon sweetie."

Emma dug in her pocket and pulled out a jolly rancher. "Here mommy. Candy makes me happy."

She chuckled a little. "David gave this to you didn't he?"

Emma grinned showing off her dimples. "It's a secret mommy."

Olivia smiled. "Okay. You ready to get on a plane?"

She shook her head. "No. I scared."

"You shouldn't be. I'll be here with you."

"Why daddy not here?" Emma asked innocently.

Olivia was caught off guard by the question. She hated that when Emma went on family vacations, one of her parents would be missing. "How about we call daddy before we get on the plane? Will that make you feel better?"

"Un huh."

Olivia smiled. "Okay." She pulled her phone out and dialed Fin's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey."

"Hey Fin. Emma is scared to get on the plane and wants to talk to you."

"Alright. Give her the phone."

Olivia handed over the phone to Emma.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey baby. I heard you're scared."

"I am. I want you here."

"Awww, if I could come I would. I promise you'll have fun and when you get back home we can watch Dora and eat candy all day."

Emma eyes lit up. "With Mandy and Ken?"

Fin smiled. "Yes. They can join us. I'll miss you."

"Yay! Love you daddy."

"I love you too. Give the phone back to mommy."

"K." Emma gave the phone to Olivia.

"Hello."

"Liv, I'm sorry." Fin was tired of the awkwardness between them.

Olivia was shocked. She's never heard him apologize. "Uh..."

A speaker came on the intercom announcing the flight.

"Fin, can we talk about this later? The plane is boarding." Olivia wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that's cool. Call me when you land alright?"

"Okay. I will." She hung up and sighed. Another thing on her mind. She didn't need to think about the talk she has to have with David or Fin.

"C'mon babe." David said loud enough to get Olivia's attention.

Emma, knowing Olivia, knew something was wrong. "Love you." She kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Emma." Olivia walked towards the plane.

Once on the plane, David knew this was his time to talk to Olivia. David and Dustin sat next to an old lady, while Olivia, Kelly, and Emma sat across from them. Both Olivia and David had the aisle seats.

"Baby?"

Olivia slowly turned her head. "Yes?" She asked trying not to sound irritated.

"Everything okay? You've been a little off since we left Nicole's house." He said we concern in his voice.

"Just some thinking about some things."

He grabbed her hand. "Talk to me."

"Later. Right now I just want to rest."

David sighed and kissed her hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." She pulled away from him.

"Mommy, hold my hand." Emma grabbed Olivia's hand. She leaned on Olivia's shoulder while clutching into her teddy bear.

"Everything is going to okay. Mommy is here with you." She kissed her forehead.

* * *

After they landed and got their luggage, the five of them got on a shuttle bus.

"David, we couldn't get a cab to the hotel?"

"We could if we were going to a hotel." He had a big grin on her face. "We're going on a cruise!"

"Yay!"

"Aw man. That means no models."

"What's a cruise?"

"David, you really should have discussed this with me." Olivia said as she sat down with Emma on her lap.

David next to her. "Sorry." He sighed. "You've been acting like this since you came home. We're all tired, but I'm sick of your attitude." He tried to say calmly.

"Then don't freaking talk to me." She snapped back.

"Fine."

Emma was too busy playing with the crying baby sitting behind them. "Don't cry baby." She stuck out her tongue and pulled her ears. "I'm monkey."

The baby crying got quiet and Emma smiled even more. "You want me to sing?"

The baby got quiet and his mom was thanking God for Emma.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

Now the baby was smiling and clapping.

"1, 2, buckle my shoe. 3, 4, shut that door. 5, 6, pick up the sticks. 7, 8, lay 'em straight. 9, 10, let's do it again!"

The lady tapped Olivia on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

Olivia turned around. "Yes?"

"Is this your daughter?" She said pointing to Emma.

"Yes. I'm sorry if she's bothering you."

"No. She's being helpful actually. He hasn't been this quiet since we left the house. She's beautiful too."

Olivia smiled. "Emma what do you say?"

"Thanks you."

"You're welcome."

"My mommy having baby." Emma said innocently.

Dustin and Kelly whipped their hands around. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Finally! The trip and now a new brother or sister. I love you guys." Kelly said excitedly.

"I told you my fingers worked magic. How far along are you?"

"Welll...I was already pregnant when you did your 'trick' on me. I'm almost three months."

"But the test said negative." Dustin shrugged. "Oh well. I hope it's a boy."

Olivia chuckled. "I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy."

"Mommy, call daddy."

"He's probably working Emmy."

"Pwetty pwease? With cherry on top?" Emma held her hands like she was praying and was batting her eyelashes.

Olivia groaned. "Listen here kid, you keep being that adorable and you'll get your way." She pulled out her phone.

Emma kissed her cheek. "Love you mommy. You the best."

Olivia grinned. "So I heard." She dialed Fin's number.

He answered on the fifth ring. "Glad to know you guys made it safely."

"Yeah we did."

"So about earlier, I really meant that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings baby girl."

She sighed. "I know. We both were trying defend our significant others, but ended up hurting each other."

"Right and I know you're not a slut."

"Thanks, I guess."

Fin smirked. "That's only because you can't be a sexually frustrated slut."

"Odafin!"

He laughed. "Love you; now let me talk to my favorite baby girl."

"I hate you too." She handed the phone to Emma. "It's daddy."

Emma grabbed the phone. "Daddy! We going on cruise!"

"Really? You're going to have fun."

"I dunno what a cruise is."

"It's a big boat that you live on."

"I stay on the boat?"

"Yeah, until you get to the islands."

"Sharks!" Emma yelled.

"Quiet down Emmy." Olivia whispered.

"It's going to be okay. Mommy and chocolate is there to protect you."

"I want you here." She whined.

Fin hated that he couldn't be with his little girl. This time around he wanted to be the best father he could be. "Hey, I'll be here when you get back home."

"K. Can mommy call you whenever?"

"Yes. Anytime you want to talk to me, ask mommy to call me."

"Ok. Love you daddy."

"Love you too."

"Bye bye." Emma hung up. "Can I play a game?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

After getting to the boat and going through the orientation, the five of them finally made it to their room.

"Okay, kids your bedroom and bathroom are on that side..." He pointed to the left side of the cabin. "...and I and Liv will be on this side."

"Do we have our own beds?"

"Yes." David looked at his watch. "It's midnight, get ready for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight kids." Olivia kissed each on them on the forehead including Dustin, even though he protested.

"Goodnight dad." Dustin walked towards the bedroom.

"Night daddy." Kelly hugged David.

David picked up Emma. "Night love bug." He kissed her forehead.

Emma was struggling to keep her balance and eyes open, so David carried her to the room.

Olivia took her and David's bags to their room. She walked in the master bedroom and was in awe. It was king-sized bed in the middle of the room. To the right side was a patio and a love seat. On the left side on the room was the bathroom, closet, and a dresser. She dropped the bags and laid in the middle of the bed. She was beyond exhausted and just wanted to sleep. As she drifted off, she felt a little flutter in her stomach. Her hands went to her stomach and she smiled. She felt the feeling again and prayed it wasn't just gas or seasickness.

She sat up and looked down at her stomach. "Is that you moving little one? We've had a busy day haven't we?"

David walked in the room and heard Olivia talking to their baby. He couldn't help but smile. "Liv?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes?"

He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Everything okay?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah."

"Is it about the baby?"

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "It's nothing major...well to you. You already have two kids."

He moved next to her and put his hand on her stomach. "So? It's my first with you. Just because I've been through this, doesn't mean I won't enjoy the moments where you freak out over the little things."

"It moved." She smiled through her tears. "There's a baby in me David." She grabbed his hand and moved it to where she felt movement. "You might not be able to feel it..."

"Doesn't matter what I feel." He said looking directly in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She fell into him. "I was being a bitch to you today and you didn't deserve it. I was just so upset over what Nicole said..."

He wrapped his arms around her. "What did she say?"

"She said the way you're acting now only lasts for a year and a half. After that you throw yourself into work. She said you only came home for the kids and to have sex. That scared the shit outta me."

"God Liv, I'm sorry she put those thoughts in your head. I stopped doing romantic things like that because I didn't feel it was appreciated. With you, I know you appreciate the things I do for you. The work thing..." He paused. "...I was with her on my way to the top. That's why I was always at work."

"David, we broke up because you chose work. I don't want to be in a relationship like that. I've already put my heart on the line and I can't go through another heartbreak."

He cupped her face and look directly into those chocolate brown eyes that has made him melt on more than one occasion. "I love you. I'd be a damn fool if I chose a job over a woman as incredible as you."

"She's pretty." Olivia mumbled.

"And you're drop dead gorgeous. Do not compare yourself to her."

"She has a nice body."

David sighed. "She's skin and bones. She's 90 pounds soaking wet."

Olivia smiled a little. "Still..."

"Still nothing." His hand traveled down her body. "I love your full hips and you know I love your butt. I love all your curves, including the one on your face." He cupped her cheek again. "I love that I have something to grab and hold on to."

"I love you baby." She gently kissed him.

"I love you to the moon and back."

She smiled. "You're so corny, but that's why I'm in love with you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

She sighed. "Do I get to know?"

"Oh no. I'm keeping you in suspense this whole trip." He pushed her down on the bed and lifted her shirt. "Goodnight my little champ. Love you." He kissed her stomach.

Olivia gasped. "Did you feel that?"

David looked at her grinning. "I did. Somebody is very active." He moved next to Olivia on the bed. "Goodnight my love. I love you."

"Goodnight David." She moved he hand down to her stomach. "Goodnight my little angel. I love both of you guys." She closed her eyes and sleep came easily.


	8. Poolside

**Alright, it has been forever since I updated. I apologize. It's sooo hard to write a Livid nowadays. I will try to update more, but I can't promise it to be regularly since this story isn't very popular and therefore not my main concern. **

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Emma was jumping up and down at the bottom of the bed. "David! Wake up!"

Olivia groaned. "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled into David's chest.

Emma stopped jumping and climbed on Olivia. "Mommy!"

David removed his arms from around Olivia. "Well she didn't get her spunky morning attitude from you." He sat up. "Goodmorning, Emmy."

"Mornin', David."

Olivia sat up. "Emma?"

"Yes, mommy?" She looked up at Olivia with her hazel eyes.

Olivia chuckled a little. Her daughter was so adorable and could probably get away with murder. "Is Dustin and Kelly up?"

Emma shook her head.

"Do you wanna go wake them up for me?"

Emma smiled. "Yup." She jumped out the bed and ran out the room.

Olivia sighed and fell back into the padded headboard. "I'm so tired."

"Jet lag is a bitch. "

Olivia groaned. "I don't remember the last time I was this tired."

He brought her back into his arms. "Go back to sleep. I got the the kids."

She kissed his neck. "I can't now, but I'll lay in my favorite place for awhile." She smiled.

David begun to rub circles in her back, as she drew lazy circles on his chest with her finger. "I like this."

"Like what? Holding me?"

"Yeah. I just love being around you. It's just relaxing."

Olivia smiled. David made her feel wanted and loved. She straddled him. "I never knew I could feel like this." She said biting her lip and looking into his dark blue eyes.

He rested his hands on her hips. "Like what, baby?"

"Wanted, appreciated, loved. I've never felt like this. You treat me like a queen."

He kissed her. "That's because you are one. You deserve nothing less than the best and I'm going to try my hardest to give you that."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I want you." She whispered in his ear.

"You got me."

"No, stupid. I _want_ you."

"Ohhh!" He slid his hand up her shirt. "You _want_ me." He cupped her breast and thumbed her nipple through the thin bra she had on.

"Mhmm. Keep going, I like that."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do?" He took his other hand and stuck it in her panties.

"Baby, yes. I love it." She whimpered as he seperated her folds.

He started sucking on the spot right beneath her ear.

She moaned. "Is the door closed?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes."

"Good." She pulled away from him and took her shirt off.

David reached behind her and undid her bra, letting her breasts free. His mouth immediately latched on to the harden bud.

She started rocking her hips and David let out a grunt. She was thankful he had on basketball shorts. She reached in his pants and pulled out his hard member. She started stroking him while she slanted her lips on his.

David deepen the kiss by forcing his tongue in her mouth. He flipped her on her back not breaking the kiss.

Olivia pulled away. "No foreplay. I want you in me."

"You never want foreplay." He said as he pulled down her pants and underwear in one swift motion.

"Crucify me for being horny 25/8."

He grinned. "I love it though." He leaned down and made a trail of kisses from her neck to in between her legs. He inserted a finger in her wet, throbbing core and could tell she was ready. He licked his finger before he entered her.

Olivia gasped at the contact. She grabbed onto David's shoulders. "Faster, Davey. Harder!"

David grabbed her hips and started to pummel in and out of her. David never liked to be like this with Olivia, but he would do anything to make her happy. "You feel so good."

"Oh God." She grabbed his ass in her hands and tried to push him in farther.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him. She started moving her hips in a circle and David moaned against her lips.

David returned the favor and started to make circular moments in her.

Olivia cried out into the kiss. He was hitting a new spot and it felt so good. She started clawing at his back as he broke the kiss. "So good!" She arched her back.

"Fuck." David felt Olivia walls clamp down his cock.

"Oh fuck. Baby, I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too." He sat up and wrapped her legs around his neck. He slowed down his strokes as he felt Olivia get closer.

Olivia closed her eyes and fisted the cover. "So close, so good." She whimpered.

"Let go, baby. I'm right after you."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Olivia tighten around him and started moaning David's name and other unrecognizable words.

Feeling Olivia cum was the last straw for David. He spilled his seed in her. "Jesus Christ!"

They both rode out their orgasms. David pulled out and laid next to her. "Still horny?"

"Is the sky blue?"

He laughed. "Well the boat has a daycare, so I think we can make free time to help you with that."

"That sounds nice." She closed her eyes. "I'm even more tired than before."

"Well, we don't dock until tomorrow. I'll keep the kids entertained while you catch up on some sleep."

"No, I'll be good. What do you have planned today?"

"I saw you eyeing some stores during the tour."

"As much as I would love to go on a shopping spree, I think I just wanna lay poolside and have some...never mind. I can't drink."

"You _can_ drink. It's just not recommended. A day at the pool sounds nice."

Olivia sighed and looked over at the suitcases. She had just remembered David packed everything for her. "What swimsuits did you pack for me?" She got out the bed. "What did you pack for me period?" She opened the suitcase and everything looked okay.

"I packed everything I think you look great in."

She rolled her eyes. "Half that stuff I don't feel great wearing."

He got out of bed. "Stop. You look great in everything."

She was too busy rummaging through the suitcase to listen to him. "Why this?" She held up a black two piece. "I hate this shirt. It cuts too low." She threw the v-neck over her shoulder.

David sighed and gently pulled her up. "Stop. You're stressing out over nothing. If you really don't like it, go buy some stuff."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Mommy, I wanna get in pool." Emma was sitting on Olivia's lap in her pink two-piece swimsuit. Her curly, sandy brown hair was pulled up into a puff ball on the top of her head. She was wearing pink, heart-shaped sunglasses.

Olivia was sitting in a lounge chair with her black two piece and a white cover-up over it. "Let's get in the pool then."

Emma jumped off her lap and Olivia stood up. She hesitated before she took off her cover-up. Emma grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the kiddy pool.

David watched as Olivia got looks for men and a few women. He didn't know rather to be angry or to feel lucky. He shrugged. They can look, but he can touch.

"Dad, me and Kel are getting in the pool."

David nodded. "Stay where I can see you."

"Okay, dad." They both jump up and went to the pool.

"Mommy, I wanna get in big pool." Emma saw Kelly and David jump in the pool.

"You're too little. You can play with kids your age here."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Big pool!" Emma argued back.

David was witnessing the tantrum in progress. He got up and made his way to the pool. He went to the edge where Olivia and Emma was. "Is there a problem ladies?"

"Mean mommy!" Emma pointed to Olivia.

The comment took Olivia by surprise. She knew Emma didn't mean it, but she didn't want her to think it.

"Em, how about you and me go get some ice cream?"

"Yay! Ice cream."

David picked Emma out the pool.

Olivia jumped out and sighed.

"You're not a mean mommy." David whispered in her ear.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the pool when you guys get out."

He kissed her, then walked away.

Olivia walked towards the main pool. She spotted Dustin and Kelly and walked to the side of the pool they were on. She sat on the edge.

Dustin swam her way. "Every guy here is staring at you."

"I doubt it's because I'm attractive."

He rolled his eyes. "Explain all the jaws on the ground and the excessive slob. Liv, you're hot." He smirked and swam away.

Olivia chuckled at his comment. Dustin was an exact replica of David. From the dark blue eyes, to constantly arguing with her about her self-confidence.

"Excuse me." A man tapped her shoulder.

Olivia looked up at the man. He had to be in his mid-30s, brown hair, and tan skin. "Can I help you?"

He smiled. "I couldn't help but notice you over here. Are you single?"

Kelly popped up from underwater. "No, she's not single. She has three kids and she's pregnant. Adíos chico." She waved her hand.

Olivia just laughed as the man walked away. "Kel."

"He totally asked for that."

"Are you going to fight off men for me the whole trip?"

"If that's what it takes. These men need to back off."

As soon as Kelly said that another man approached Olivia.

He looked her up and down, while licking his lips. "Do you know karate? Cause yo body is kickin', ma."

Olivia didn't even try to hold back her laughter. "Wow. Uh, you know what else is kicking?" She put her hand on her stomach. "My baby is."

The guy still looked confused. "What?"

"She's three months pregnant, idiot. Bye."

Dustin had decided to join the crew. He would spot when a guy was coming and Kelly would take care of the insults. It was this one particular guy that stared at Olivia, but didn't approach her.

"Hey, Liv?"

She looked at Dustin. "Yeah?"

"You know that guy?" He pointed to the guy across the pool.

As soon as Olivia looked his way, he quickly turned his head. "Where?"

"The built one." He groaned. "He turned his head now. He's been staring at you since you got here."

Olivia grew worried. Was it possible that somebody she put away was now seeking for revenge? She was on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, about to be worried sick. "Oh, uh, maybe I helped his girlfriend or sister out on a case. He might be a stranger for all we know." She said trying not to sound nervous.

"Well it's creepy. If you're going to stare, at least get the guts and come feed you some corny pick up line."

She forced a smile. "I'll go talk to him." She got up.

"You sure that's safe?"

Olivia stared at the guy. "I think I know him." She did know him. She knew him from anywhere. She started walking his way, and every guy she turned down that day was in awe.

She took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder.

He didn't need to turn his head to know who just tapped him. He spent 12 long years with her. "Olivia."

"Hello, Elliot." She said with no emotion in her voice.

He finally turned and looked at her. He quickly regretted it. His ex-partner was standing in front of him with only a two piece on. God, she was beautiful."How have you been?"

She sat across from him. Olivia had seen Elliot shirtless many times. Hell, she's seen him with just underwear on, but it didn't prepare her for this moment. He was more lean and had a nice glow to his skin. "Better. What about you?"

"I'm good." He still refused to look her in the eye.

"Who are you here with?"

He smiled. "The kids. They're somewhere around here."

"They've probably grown so much. Where's Kathy?"

His smile quickly faded. "We finally got divorced."

"I'm sorry." That wasn't what she was expecting. She thought her and the job was the reason their marriage was always on the rocks.

"Yeah. What about you? Who are you here with?"

"My fiancé, his kids, and my daughter." She grinned.

His eyes widen. "Fiancé? Daughter? Has it been that long?" He knew he had no chance to express his real feelings to her now.

She sucked in her bottom lip. "Yeah, it has. I'm engaged and my daughter is three turning on 13. Before you ask, no I wasn't secretly pregnant."

"You adopted her?"

"Well, yeah. Biologically she's mine, though. Half her genes are mine and the other half is..." She paused. "Fin's."

For the second time, Olivia shocked him. "What? You and Fin have a baby?"

She couldn't help but chuckled. "He's donated sperm before, I donated eggs. It so happens a woman use both of ours to make a baby. Emma's mom became a victim and that's how we got her."

He smiled. "Emma. That's a pretty name. But wow, Liv. You deserve to be a mom. Any other surprises?"

She smiled. "Besides the fact that I'm three months pregnant, no."

Elliot couldn't believe that his Liv was getting everything she wanted. For some dumb reason, he thought she would stay single and he could divorce Kathy and get with her. "Holy shit! This is great. I'm happy for you. Did you quit the squad too?"

"Hell no. I can't leave that place."

"Yeah, I understand. It used to be all you had."

"I know, but now I have somebody to go home too."

Elliot finally looked up into those chocolate brown eyes that he fell in love with. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm over your departure. I moved on and for once in my life, I'm truly happy." She got up. "Goodbye, Elliot."

He grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Liv."

"What, Elliot? What could you possibly want from me?"

"Your time. Please let me take you out and explain all of this."

Olivia looked at the desperation in his eyes. She wanted to know why he didn't answer any of her calls or text messages. She needed to know so she could move on, close that wound for good, end that chapter of her life. "Fine. Time and place?"

A relieved smiled appeared on his face. "7, top deck."

She yanked her wrist from him. "If you're even a second late, I'm leaving. Bye." She walked away.

* * *

"Why'd you say yes, Olivia? From all the stories I heard, you guys are in love with each other?" David was pacing the room.

"Was in love. Maybe he is, but I'm not. I just want answers to my questions. Nothing more." Olivia felt like a teenager that was getting trouble with their parents.

"He's single now."

"And I'm engaged. Do you not trust me?"

He didn't reply.

Olivia scoffed. "You really think I would leave you and run away with Elliot?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

She stood up. "That's low."

"Liv.."

"Don't Liv me. If you're really that much of an idiot to think I would leave everything we have, then maybe I should!"

"This isn't any man, Olivia. I seen the hurt in your eyes and I know he's going to sweet talk his way back in your life. I don't want to see you hurting again from the same man."

"I'm a big girl, David. I can handle myself." She walked outside to the balcony.

David sighed and followed her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just can't lose you. You're a beautiful woman and every man wants you. I still can't believe you're with me. I trust you, but I don't trust Elliot. If you get closure from this, I'm all for it. I love you."

Olivia didn't turn around. "I did love him, more than anybody else in my life. He also hurt me the most. Will I ever talk to him after this? No, probably not. There's a piece of me that's still with him, and to give all of me to you, I need to do this." She had silent tears running down her face. "I'm doing it for us."

* * *

"I'm glad you came." Elliot smiled as he sat down.

Olivia wanted to get straight to it. She crossed her legs and placed her forearms on her thighs. "Why?"

He chuckled nervously. "You haven't changed a bit." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How was I suppose to face you after what I did?"

"You saved countless lives."

"Yeah, by killing a teenager. She had her whole life ahead of her and I ruined that."

"You thought I would hate you?"

"Hell yeah. I thought you could move on without your pigheaded partner around."

"But you couldn't fucking tell me that? I would have understood. All I wanted to do is to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid. I was worried sick about you! You're the only person I gave my all to and you walked out after 12 years like it didn't mean shit!"

"Liv.."

She held her hand up. "Let me finish." She snapped.

Elliot sat back.

"You didn't even have the balls to tell me you were turning your papers in! Did you think about how that would affect me? Huh?" She got up. "Fuck you, you selfish son of a bitch."

Thanks to countless hours of therapy and anger management, Elliot stayed calm. "Sit back down."

"I'm not one of your kids or ex-wife. You don't tell me what to do."

"Get your ass back in that seat, Olivia. You don't get to say how you feel and just leave. That's not how it works."

Olivia groaned, but gave in eventually. She sat back down. "I'm listening."

"I'm an asshole. I've heard it from everybody. From Captain to Lizzie. I should have at least talked to you, but I couldn't. That day in the precinct, I realized my feelings for you were stronger than I thought. You could have been next and I can't live without you. I tried to have a normal life and be a good dad and husband, but apart of me was missing. It may sound arrogant, but when I saw your name pop up I was happy you still thought of me. Then the calls and text stop and I realized you moved on. You don't know how many times I stared at your number debating to call you. Kathy served me papers six months ago. She told me to go get the woman I was in love with. I went to your apartment and saw you and that EADA guy. I knew I was too late. I've been in love with you since I first saw you. I don't care what you say, but no man will ever be able to love you like I do."

Olivia was fuming. "You really think that? There's a man in my room that is ready to give me the world on a silver platter. I was in love with you for so long, but I wasn't going to break up a marriage. Then you left and I made myself believe I would never see you again. I'm over you, Elliot." She smirked. "You don't how good that feels to say and have it actually be true. I love David, I'm with David, and I'm going to marry David." She stood up. "Goodnight, Elliot."

Elliot jumped up and grabbed her wrist. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her into a desperate kiss. He always imagined their first kiss, but he didn't think it would be under these circumstances. Her lips were soft and full.

Olivia was shocked. She thought the first time her and Elliot kissed, she wouldn't be in a relationship with someone else. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth. "I'm in a relationship, you ass!" She stormed away.

* * *

Olivia walked into her cabin with tears running down her face.

David was sitting in the living room waiting for her. When he saw the tears, he immediately stood up. "What happened?"

Olivia fell into David. "Just hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Did he hurt you? Olivia, I swear..."

"He...he kissed me."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, baby. Just tell me how much you love me. Tell me that you're never going to hurt me. Tell me that you love me like nobody else can."

"Liv, I don't have to say it because you know it's true."

"Say it, goddamnit!" She snapped. "I need to hear it. I need to know what Elliot said tonight isn't true." She sobbed.

"What did he say?"

"No man will be able to love me like him."

David pulled away and looked in Olivia's eyes. "I. Love. You. I'm in love with you. When I grow old and can't do anything for myself, you're the only person I want to change my diapers."

She smiled a little.

"I love you more than a fat kid loves cake." He smiled. "I love you more than you love chocolate on your period."

"David!" She hit him in his arm. "It's not that bad of an addiction."

He chuckled. "My point is that Elliot is full of shit, because I love you more than he does."

"I love you."

"Good, because I love you."

"I want you to make love to me tonight. After dinner and the kids are sleep, I want you to make love to me like never before. Can you do that for me?"

David understood why she asked. She needed to be reassured that he did love her more than Elliot. "I will make love to you all night." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

"David, can we talk?" Olivia was sitting in the middle of the bed.

David was drying off. "What's up, babe?"

"After last night, I just don't feel comfortable being on the same boat as Elliot. I know you spent so much money and effort planning this at the last minute."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me. I wouldn't feel comfortable either. I'm not mad." He put on his khaki shorts. "I'll make a few calls."

Olivia nodded and smiled. All David wanted to do was make her happy. "I love you."

"I love you too." He slid on a white v-neck. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. They were so excited for this. Maybe I should just leave while you guys stay."

David set on the bed. "Hell no. This was a FAMILY vacation. Maybe we can just go stay in Miami. I can call my brother and get him to send a jet to Jamaica."

"Is that going to make you happy?"

"You being happy is going to make me happy."

"You always say that. Baby, what is going to make David happy?"

He sighed and laid his head in her lap. "I did have all these things planned, but nobody knew Elliot was going to be here. I don't want you anywhere you're uncomfortable. As long as I'm with my family, then I'm okay, okay?"

"I just don't what you to put your happiness aside for me."

"Do you not understand that your happiness is the fuel to my happiness?"

"I just.."

"Seeing a smile on your face, seeing a smile on our kids face is what makes me happy."

"Ours?"

David sat up. "Yes, ours. There's no yours, mine, then ours." He pointed to her stomach. "You love Kel and Dus like they're yours and I love Emma to death. All four of them...ours."

Olivia have never been happier in her life. "They all can be yours when they get on my nerves." She chuckled and kissed him.

David grinned. "I guess with have to go tell Mo, Curly, and Larry that we're leaving."

"We're leaving?" Dustin and Kelly asked at the same time.

"Yeah. We're not going to go back home. We're just going to stay in Miami for the rest of the trip."

"Modelsssssss!" Dustin yelled and ran out the room.

"Why?" Kelly asked as she climbed on the bed. "Did something bad happen?"

Olivia gave David a look that said she had this handled. "Kinda. There's somebody on the boat that I just don't want to see."

"Is it that guy from the pool?"

"Which one?" Olivia said joking. "I'm kidding, but yes. It's the guy from the pool."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, sweetie. Well not physically. Don't worry, we'll have tons of fun in Miami."

"Okay. Can me and Dustin still go out tonight?"

"Of course, baby. I want you two to have as much fun as you can."

Kelly got up. "Love you guys." She walked out.

David got up and grabbed his phone. "Let me call my brother."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to write about the time they spend in Miami. In the next chapter, they'll be back in NYC. **

**So excited SVU got renewed for another season!**


	9. Family

"David!" Olivia yelled while she was looking in the mirror.

"Yes?" He yelled from downstairs.

"Come here, por favor."

He chuckled and walked upstairs. When he got into the bedroom, he saw Olivia in the mirror with her shirt up. "What's up?"

"I'm starting to get bigger..." She stuck her stomach out. "It's getting more noticeable."

David came behind her and laid his hands on her stomach. "You ready for this?"

"A little nervous, but I have you with me."

He kissed her cheek. "You're already a great mom. I can't wait to see you go through this."

"Four kids. I went from a single detective to a fiancé, future step mom, and mom in less than a month."

"We've already established that we moved faster than others, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I wouldn't either. I haven't been this happy in a while." She smiled. She was telling the truth. Ever since David entered her life, she has been filled with nothing but complete joy and happiness.

David sat on the bed. "So what are we doing for Emma's birthday?"

"I was thinking about having a little party here. Invite some of her friends from the daycare."

"I think she'll like that."

Olivia pulled her shirt down and sat next to him and realized what the day was. "You're not going to get the kids today?"

David bunched his eyebrows together and thought maybe she was getting pregnancy brain. "Uh, no. Tomorrow is Mother's Day, Liv."

She gasped. "Oh, God. Really?"

"You forgot?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "Really, David? Why would I out of all people remember Mother's Day?"

"That was stupid of me, but from now on you will have a reason to remember it, and for good reasons." David said thinking of what he and Emma had planned tomorrow.

She smiled. "I know. This time next year, we'll have our little one with us."

"Speaking of our little one, do you want to find out the sex, or do you want to wait?"

Olivia looked down at her stomach. "I don't know. It would be easier to design the nursery if we knew. Plus, if it's a girl, I want to get a head start on names."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"I like Madison, Paisley..."

"Paisley? Isn't that an herb?"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "No, silly."

"Okay. Keep going."

"Kylie, Kendall, Jayne, and..." She cleared her throat. "I _really _love Maria."

"Why, Maria?"

"She was a victim I saved. I was on my way out to a date when captain called me back in the building. She was a little girl that was sold and sexually abused. I stayed on the phone with her all day until we could get a trace. Her attacker caught her on the phone with me. Long story short, when we found her, she was buried alive and barely breathing."

David smiled. He admired how much she was dedicated to her job. "You were born to be a mom. I like the name Madison Maria Haden."

Olivia smiled. "Then it's set. Either Madison or Jr."

Before David could reply, his phone rang. He grabbed it out his pocket and groaned when he saw the caller ID. "What, Nicole?"

"Can you come cut the grass for me?"

"No. Have Dustin or your boyfriend do it."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I don't want Dustin to do it. I want it cut in straight lines, and I don't have a boyfriend anymore. We broke up."

David sighed. "Fine. This is the last time I'm doing any work for you." He hung up.

Olivia played with the bottom of her shirt. "What did she want?"

"She needs me to cut the grass."

"Just go." She barely whispered.

"What's wrong, baby? If you don't want me to go, I won't go."

Olivia finally looked him in the eyes. "She's not over you."

"That's a lie. We've been divorced for over three years."

"Yeah, and I'm your first real relationship since then. You're engaged, expecting another child and she's...?"

He sighed. "Maybe you're right, but I've moved on. I love you."

"Misery loves company." Olivia got up. "I'll go start on dinner." She walked out the room.

David groaned and placed his face in his hands.

* * *

"Don't call me again. You and I are over. Call a landscaping company. If isn't about the kids, your name should not pop up on my screen." David said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You're not about to ruin my relationship."

"I'm not trying to ruin whatever you want to call that. You guys have been together for how long?"

"A year."

Nicole smirked. "Exactly. Not long enough to be engaged."

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. We're over. Nothing else will happen between us. You need to learn that. If I can respect your relationships, you can respect mine."

"I do respect yours. What are you even getting all this from? All I asked is that you cut the damn grass. If you don't remember correctly, I'm the one that filed for divorce. I'm over you. You can leave now."

"That's bull and you know it." He shook his head. "Why do I even try with you anymore?" He walked out the kitchen and into the living room. "Bye, kids. I'll see you guys later. Love you."

"We heard you guys arguing. I thought after the divorce this would stop." Dustin said as he looked at his dad.

"I thought so too. Listen, you two shouldn't have had to hear that. I'm sorry."

"Mom misses you, dad."

David sat on the couch next to Kelly. "I'm with Olivia and you guys know that. I thought you were happy we were together."

"We know you and mom are never getting back together, but a kid can dream, right? I just miss how things were. Mom does too. She was okay until you got with Liv and then everything went downhill from there. I think she might try to break you and Liv up and Kelly and I don't want that happening. You and Liv are a great couple."

"I'm really sorry your mom and I couldn't work things out for your benefit. I will always care about her."

"We know, dad. You don't have to explain yourself. We were just telling you what was going on." Kelly lowered her voice. "I think the shrink needs a shrink."

David couldn't help but laugh. "Be nice." He got up. "See you guys later."

* * *

"Emmy, use your fork. You're going to make a mess." Olivia said as she wiped sauce off Emma's face.

"Liv, it's cute."

Olivia shot David a soul burning stare. She was still upset about what happened earlier. "It's cute because you're not cleaning it up."

David felt the cold shoulder he was receiving and decided to address it later. He just stayed quiet and took another sip of his wine.

"Momma, ice cream!"

"You have to finish your vegetables first, and then you can have some ice cream."

"Please?" Emma pouted, which made her dimple look deeper than usual.

Most of the time Olivia wouldn't be able to say no, but tonight was different. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it, missy."

"Mommy!" Emma whined. She wasn't used to Olivia still saying no to her after she pulled that face.

"Em, if you eat your vegetables, you can stay up a little later and watch TV, okay?" David put the deal on the table. Rather Olivia wanted to admit it or not, Emma was just as stubborn as she was.

Emma eyes lit up. "Okay!" She grabbed a fistful of vegetables in put them in her mouth.

"You shouldn't bribe a child every time you want them to do something." Olivia got up from the table and grabbed her and David's empty plates. She walked out the dining room leaving David and Emma alone.

"Is mommy mad at me?" Emma asked innocently.

David moved next to Emma. "No. I think mommy is mad at me."

"But why? Don't she loves you?"

"Yes, we love each other very much, but that doesn't mean she can't get mad at me."

"Well, whatcha do?"

David smiled. "That's a good question, kid."

"Say sorry and give her a kiss."

"I will. Should I do it now?"

"Yes! I no like mommy mad."

"Me either. After you finish eating, you can help me."

Olivia was in the kitchen washing dishes when David walked in with Emma on his hip.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?" Olivia said still focused on the task at hand.

"David sorry."

Olivia put the washcloth down and turned to look at the two. "Does David know what he did?"

"No, but whatever he did, he's sorry." David whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma shook her head. "Nope, but whatever he did, he say sorry."

Olivia smiled. "Well whenever David finds out what he did, I'll accept his apology."

"But mommy, you hafta do it now. David no like when you're mad at him."

Olivia put her head on her hip. "Oh, really? And how do you know this?"

"He told me. He loves you very much too, and wants to give you kiss."

Olivia looked at David. "I want to talk to you without your sidekick around."

"So does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" David asked as he stepped closer.

"Say no, mommy."

Olivia took Emma from David. "How can I stay mad when I get to look at your beautiful face?" She proceeded to kiss David on the cheek. "No, I'm not mad. Now, I think we should all go watch some TV and eat some ice cream."

"Yay! Can I pick a movie?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way." She put Emma down.

Emma ran off into the living room.

"I'm not mad, I'm just, I don't know." She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the counter.

"Talk to me, babe. You've been upset since earlier. Did I do something?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "Nicole."

David sighed. "Not this again. Nothing is going to happen between us. That died a long time ago."

"I've seen couples get back together because of the kids. I'm so scared to lose you." She whispered softly.

David grabbed her left hand and put it in her face. "You see this ring? You're not going to lose me." He put his hand on her growing stomach. "I'm not going to let you lose me. We've come too far."

"A ring and a baby doesn't mean anything. If it did, you would still be with Nicole."

"What do I have to do or say to prove to you I'm not going anywhere?"

"I don't know." She whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

David grabbed Olivia's face in both of his hands and kissed her with such passion and love, that it brought tears to her eyes. When he pulled away, he saw she was smiling.

"I believe you, David. I love you." She kissed him. "So much."

* * *

"So what do we have?" Olivia said as she sat down with a cup of coffee in her hand. She knew caffeine was bad for the baby, but after almost three months without it, she was dying.

"The perp likes to torture their victims by kidnapping their families first, and when he's done with them, he rapes his victims." Amanda answered.

"Does he do anything to the families?"

Nick shook his head. "Nope. He just kidnaps them to lure the victims to him."

"How the hell is one person kidnapping entire families by himself? He has to have a partner." Amanda stated. "It just doesn't make sense for him to be doing this all by himself."

"He could be drugging them." Fin suggested.

"How? Does he just walk in and sedate them?"

Olivia took a sip of her coffee. "Maybe it's someone they trust. They let him in their house and he could have taken advantage of them."

"Well, all the families ordered pizza from the same place within a week of their disappearances. He would have their address and the ability to poison the pizza. Then he waits outside until he knows the coast is clear."

"So how is he emptying a house by himself and nobody seeing him?"

"That's what I'll like to know. Nobody has a positive ID on him. I'm going to guess that he's invisible."

"He wears a mask and gloves. I'm pretty sure he sends threats, also. He's also only had three victims, and we just put the dots together. He left DNA at his last scene. No hits in the system."

"Great. DNA, but nothing to compare it too. Fin and Rollins, go talk to the first Vic's family and stop by the pizzeria, Amaro and Benson, go talk to the second Vic's family, and John, you and I will go talk to the latest Vic's family. Do not leave until you get some new information that can help break this case."

"Capt., do you think it's a good idea to have Liv in the field? She's starting to show and..."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Nick, I can take care of myself. It's only a victim, not a potential suspect."

"I agree, Nick. Olivia is fine, but this is her last week in the field." Captain said, giving Olivia a stern look.

Olivia bit her tongue to stay professional. "Got it, Capt."

Cragen did a slight nod. "Good. You guys have orders. Get to it." He walked away.

Olivia pulled Nick to the side. "I don't need you worrying about me. I'm more than capable of doing my job."

"And you don't think I know that? C'mon, Liv. You're pregnant."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know. Thanks for informing me." She said sarcastically. "When you're ready to stop worrying about my personal life, I'll be in the car." She turned on her heel. "And I'm driving!" She yelled as she walked out the squad room.

* * *

Olivia and Nick were the last two to get back to the station. The family they talked to were the most recent victims; therefore they were more shaken up. After sitting there for an hour, they youngest child, a seven year was able to give more vivid details of everything. At first they were hesitant to listen to the girl, but after sitting there for an hour, anything was nice to take back to the captain.

"So the owner of the pizzeria refused to give us any names without a warrant, however, we did get a somewhat description of him, what he smells like, and a more accurate description of the place he took them." Fin said.

"They remember that is was a warehouse on the dock." Olivia added.

"Almost every warehouse is located on the dock, so that's no help." Amanda said.

"Maybe if you let me finish what I was saying," Olivia snapped. "The warehouse that they were in had sand and wood chips in them. It was all over the victims' clothes. They tested it, and that type of sand is only stored in three warehouses." She looked at Amanda, "So I think that was a big help."

"Olivia, I want you to stand down on this one. He can potentially be there."

"But, Captain..."

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. This is too dangerous, and I can't risk you losing your baby."

"Well, if I can't go in, at least let me ride. If he's there and wants to negotiate, I'm the best person for the job."

"Or the negotiator. You're going to have to get used to not being in the field, Liv. I'm telling you to stand down as an order." He said with a no nonsense tone.

Capt., all his victims were brunettes. He's the type of guy that would want Liv there. I think we could use her negotiating skills." Nick said. He knew it wouldn't be the most ideal to have her there, but everyone including captain knew that she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Look, I won't do anything but talk. He might not even be there. We will have back-up on standby and Nick will make sure I don't do anything that could put me in danger." Olivia looked over at her partner to make sure he backed her up.

Nick nodded to show his agreement with the plan.

Don thought about it for a moment and finally gave in. "Fine, but this is your last time, and you're going to be with me at all times. Do you understand me?"

Olivia tried to hide the smile that was slowly creeping on her face. "I completely understand."

Munch walked in the squad room. "Patrol just found our guy..." He drifted off at the end. Who they found him with wasn't going to be good news at all.

"Alright, let's go."

"Not so fast. They found him with people close to us."

And in that instance the detectives grew quiet. They didn't know what to say. People they were close to were in the hands of a serial kidnapper and rapist. It was like the world was standing still.

Amanda was the one to break the silence. "Who?"

"They're trying to get names and descriptions now, but they're also trying to make sure everyone is safe. All he said was that the detectives better make sure they told their love ones they loved them before they left the house. We only assumed the worst."

Olivia was freaking out. David had the day off and Emma was with Ken. She couldn't live with herself if something to happened to either one of them. She pulled out her phone and immediately called David. It went straight to voicemail. That's when the worry started to really set in. She tried Ken, then Alejandro, but she got nothing. "Nobody is answering their phones."

"Maria didn't answer either." Nick slammed his phone down. "I swear to..."

"Let's go." Captain said.

* * *

"It's confirmed that Maria, Zara, Roberto, Emma, Ken, and Alejandro are in there." A parole officer said. "There's also three men in there helping him. Everyone is safe with no injuries. He specifically asked for Detective Benson, Detective Amaro, and Detective Tutuola."

Olivia, Fin, and Nick were shocked by the news. None of them have ever came in contact with the suspect that they know of. He had to have this planned beforehand.

"Why us? Why did he target us?" Nick asked to no one in particular.

"Kids. All the Vics had kids or younger siblings. He's been watching us for a while. He just so happens to do this the one day Emma isn't in daycare, and the one weekend Maria and Zara aren't in D.C." Olivia leaned against the car and rested her hand on her stomach. Baby Haden was being overly active at the moment. It didn't help she was worried about Emma and had no idea where David was. "He knew exactly what he was doing."

"Our kids are in there, Capt. These aren't just isn't any random people. What are going to do?"

"We have to follow his orders. You guys have to go in there. Three armed cops and a soldier against those four idiots, you guys could come up with a plan."

"So you are sending Olivia in there?"

Cragen didn't want to send any of his detectives in there, but this was personal. He also figured the suspect would take pity on Olivia's pregnancy. "We have no other choice, but I want her in between you guys." He looked at Olivia. "That's okay with you."

"You didn't even have to ask." She smirked. "Someone get me a vest!"

As they all were suiting up, they heard a gunshot from inside the warehouse.

"All units move in, now! Go!" Cragen yelled.

Everyone feared the worse. He was going to take everyone out one by one. SWAT was in front of Nick, Olivia, and Fin. As they moved in, the SWAT team look for places to hide while the detectives prepared to confront the suspect.

Nick was the first one to walk in the room towards the back of the warehouse where everyone was hiding.

Zara was the first one to see him. As soon as she was about to yell his name, Maria told her to keep quiet.

Olivia walked in second, and made sure to stay close and behind Nick. Unfortunately, no one could keep Emma quiet or keep her from running to Olivia. "Mommy!" She yelled, with tears running down her face.

Before she got to Olivia, one of the other men helping grabbed her and slammed her in a chair. "Be still, you brat." He spat.

Both Olivia and Fin's stomachs dropped 10 floors.

Michael pointed his gun at Nick. "Well what do we have here? You people do follow directions after all."

"What do you want Michael? You name it, we'll get it." Olivia said as she slowly moved towards Emma.

He smirked. "Yeah right. That's one of you guys police tactics. I'm not stupid."

"No, she's right. If it's reasonable, we can do it for you. Listen, how about you let our kids go, and you can keep us." Nick said trying to reason with him.

Fin was the only one out of the three with a gun. However, it was four guns against one, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Why would I do that? Having your kids is the fun part. See, you guys training went out the window because it's people you love. I'll keep the kids, but the chick and the fag's boyfriend can leave."

Fin was gripping his gun harder than ever. He stayed quiet the whole time because unlike Nick and Olivia, he rather shoot first and ask questions last.

Alejandro and Maria slowly got up and walked towards the door. Before Maria left, Nick whispered something in her ear. She smirked and left.

"Now that the dead weight is gone, we can have some actually fun." Michael started walking towards Emma. "Detective Benson, how's your baby? I hope it's a girl, so she can't be as pretty as her older sister." He gently ran his finger across Emma's cheek.

"Take your fucking hands off of her." Fin said before he shot at Michael.

One of the guys helping immediately shot at Fin, nipping him in the shoulder.

Fin fell back against the wall holding his shoulder.

Emma jumped up. "Daddy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran over to Fin and put her hand over his. "Don't die, daddy. Need you." She sobbed.

By this time, Maria was walking in with a gun and shot at the two guys while Nick tackled another.

Olivia ran over to Fin and put pressure his wound. "Stay with me, Fin." This felt just like deja vu to Olivia. This wasn't the first time she was in this position. She looked at her daughter who was crying in Fin's lap and couldn't help but let her tears fall as Fin's eyes suddenly flutter close.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy is going to be ok. Right?" Emma asked Olivia as she was sitting on her lap. "I scared."

Olivia held her tighter and rested her chin atop her head. "Your dad is a fighter. He's going to be fine. He's going to fine, sweetie."

David came rushing through the doors to the waiting room. He immediately ran over to Olivia and Emma. "Oh, god. You guys are okay. Thank God."

"David!" Emma jumped off Olivia's lap and into David's arm. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. Are you okay?" He said as he checked her for any visible injuries.

"Yeah, but daddy got a boo-boo. Is he okay?"

"I don't know, but I know he'll be fine." He sat down next to Olivia. "How are you feeling?"

"Like sh..." She stopped herself since Emma was around. "Horrible. She saw her dad get shot; she saw her dad shoot a guy. God, she's seen so much already. I thought I was going to be able to protect her from this, but instead she gets caught in the middle." She leaned back against her chair. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Now don't you say that, Olivia? How would you have known this was going to happen? I guarantee your focus was Emma the whole time. You're the best mother I've ever met." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And that's one of the many reasons I love you. You would give your heart and soul to these kids. No one can ever say that you aren't a good mother."

Olivia didn't care that she was in public. She was so overwhelmed at the moment, which she let the tears flow freely.

"Don't cry, momma. Everything will be okay." Emma climbed back in Olivia's lap and hugged her. "I love you."

David rested his hand on Olivia's thigh. "We're going to get through this no matter what the outcome is."

"Family of Odafin."


End file.
